No Ordinary Love
by Martina G
Summary: AU: No Aliens. Max & Liz. What if you fell in love at first sight? What if the person you fell in love with was your family's sworn enemy? What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** No Ordinary Love

**Category**: AU. Max/Liz. Some Michael and Maria and hints of Alex and Isabel.

**Summary:** What if you fell in love with your family's sworn enemy? What if you were only teenagers at the time and it ended tragically? What if you met again years later? Would you be willing to risk your heart again for and extraordinary love?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters connected to the show Roswell.

**Present: Los Angeles California, June 22, 2005**

Liz gripped the foam cup tightly nearly dislodging the stale coffee within. She stared blindly at the dull colored paint on the police station walls. She dared not look anywhere else for fear of what she might see. Like the dried blood covering the thighs of her jeans, where she'd wiped her hands earlier that afternoon. She shivered though the weather was a humid seventy-two degrees.

Noting her shiver, Police Detective Patrick Morgan quickly ended his phone call. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Ms. Parker," he apologized. "I know you must be anxious to get back to the hospital."

Liz stared at the salt and peppered haired detective with dead eyes and said nothing at all. Some small part of her psyche, where the world still made sense, could appreciate the kindness in his faded blue gaze and the courtesy in his speech. However, the part of her psyche that was two seconds away from psychosis, was telling her to just get up and leave. The hospital had promised to call if there were any changes, but Liz wanted be _there_, needed to be _there_.

Seeing the bleak expression in the young woman's eyes, Detective Morgan rubbed a weary hand over his rugged features. He'd been a cop for over twenty years. In essence, he'd seen it all. Still, it was never easy interviewing the loved ones of victims. And there was something in particular about this young woman that pulled at his heartstrings.

Shaking his head with a silent curse, Morgan berated himself for being such a sentimental jackass. What he needed to do was kick start this interview. Clicking on a recorder he said, "In your own words Ms. Parker, tell me what happened."

Liz's breath knotted in her chest when she tried to speak. She inhaled and exhaled several times in an attempt to catch her breath. Finally she said, "I don't even know where to start."

Morgan looked at her kindly, reassuringly. "The beginning usually helps."

Liz laughed humorlessly. "Got a couple of hours?"

Detective Morgan frowned. "I don't understand."

Liz raised her hand to run it through her hair. She remembered the blood stains and quickly lowered it again. Her voice shook as she said, "You want me to start at the beginning. Well, this all begun nearly thirty years ago."

Detective Morgan's eyebrows nearly shot into his receding hairline. Liz would have laughed if not for the fact that Max was at the hospital fighting for his life. Clearing her throat she continued:

"You've heard of Phillip Evans of Evans' Saving & Trust, right?"

Morgan nodded. Who hadn't? The Evans family had their hands in a few cookie jars.

"Well, that's the thing," Liz said accurately reading his expression. "The Evans family has always had money in one form or another. Even as far back as the Great Depression..."

Liz stopped to stare off into space.

"Please continue Ms. Parker." Morgan encouraged.

Liz shook her head to clear it as the past and present merged together. "A lot of their family wealth comes from banking. About thirty years ago my grandparents were killed in a freak lighting storm. At that time my father inherited their mid-sized ranch. About 500 acres. He was fresh out of college with no practical experience and newly married. Within a few years the ranch was in trouble. My older brother was about two at the time. Anyway, my dad had been friends with Phillip Evans in college. Naturally, when he found himself in trouble, he turned to his ole _pal_ for help." Liz smiled ironically. "You can probably guess what happened."

"Your family lost the ranch?" Morgan surmised.

"Lost is _too_ kind a word. A year later Phillip Evans, or maybe it was his father," Liz shrugged, "foreclosed on the loan. My family was left penniless."

"And after that?" Morgan wanted to kick himself for sounding so enthralled. But this was like one of those cheesy soap opera's his wife loved to watch.

"My dad never forgave Phillip Evans. From that day on our families were sworn enemies. So much animosity could not help but to spill over into the next generation."

"I see," Morgan said trying to digest it all. Only problem was he didn't _see _at all. "I don't mean to be obtuse Ms Parker. But what does any of this have to do with today's events?"

Liz smiled sadly. "By the time Max and I met the seeds of hate had already been sown. The feud had a twenty year head-start on us. My brother and father in particular loathed all things Evans."

"And you?" Detective Morgan asked, only slightly clearer on where all this was leading.

Liz shrugged. "I actually never gave it a thought. It wasn't like we lived in the same neighborhood as the Evans' or attended the same schools. As far as I was concerned the feud was ancient history. More like a myth really. Something along the lines of the Hatfield and McCoy. I mean our families paths rarely ever crossed. Maybe an odd football game here or there."

"Is that where you met Max? At a football game?"

Liz shook her head while biting her lower lip. "No," she finally said. "I met Max at a homecoming dance during my senior year. Some friends of his had snuck him into my school's dance. He was a couple years to old to be there, and stood around looking bored the entire night. That's what first drew me to him." Liz smiled briefly in reminiscence.

It was a real smile too. Detective Morgan noted. Not one of those grimaces she'd been giving him since entering the station. Only it didn't last long. He watched her smile disappear along with her next words.

"If only I'd known _then_ who he was, it would never have happened."

"What would never have happened?" Morgan leaned forward to ask.

Liz got a faraway look in her eyes. "Love at first sight."


	2. ACT I

**A/N:** Thanks guys for all the reviews. Someone I believe likened this fic to Westside Story. I'll just give a little hint by saying it dates back a little earlier than that. More like Shakespearian times. You can pretty much figure it out from there. There are no aliens in this story btw, though there are a few original characters.

**Disclaimer: **Refer to first chapter.

**ACT I **

**Past: Venice California Eight Years Earlier, April 25, 1998**

"Would you come on already," Maria said impatiently, motioning Liz towards the back door of the school's gymnasium, which she held open. "It's freakin pouring out here." Despite the storm raging outdoors, the band chosen by Principle Williams could still be heard playing inside.

"If I run any faster I'm going to fall, and then our being late will be a moot point," Liz yelled as she raced across the parking lot. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to go home and change after the game, even though the dance is casual dress," Liz eyed Maria's black hot pants and white off the shoulder Mexican top pointedly.

"Whatever." Maria pouted. "Stupid freakin rain," she muttered as they made it safely indoors.

_She's complaining and I'm the one who's soaked_. Liz rolled her eyes at the irony. They usually never experienced weather this severe in the tiny town of Venice. But every once in a while Mother Nature saw fit to pummel them with thunder storms. This being one of those times.

"Come on," Maria said, dragging Liz forward. "I see Michael over by the punch bowl."

_No doubt spiking it._ Liz thought, as she allowed herself to be dragged across the gym. Maria could be really bossy and take charge sometimes. Add that to Michael's trouble with authority, and you had this decade's Bonnie and Clyde. They weren't out robbing banks or anything, but they definitely crossed the line occasionally. At least by small town standards.

The people of Venice often shook their heads in wonderment at the long and enduring friendship that existed between Liz and Maria. They just couldn't understand how two girls with such different temperaments and family backgrounds remained friends. Liz could have easily explained this to them. Where Maria was bold, she was shy. While Liz had both her parents and an older brother, Maria was being raised by a single mother and an only child. Liz brought a sense of serenity and security to Maria's life, and Maria brought excitement and freedom to hers. In short, they balanced each other out.

"Sup," Michael said to Liz before pulling Maria into a tight clench as they reached the punch table.

"And that's my cue to leave," Liz said uncomfortably, feeling like a third wheel.

"Where you goin?" Maria asked, now that Michael had released her lips and she could speak again.

"Away from you two before school officials kick us out. You guys for lewd behavior and me for voyeurism."

"No need to just watch," Michael wriggled his eyebrows. "A threesome is infinitely doable."

"Idiot!" Maria smacked him in the back of the head, thus starting an argument.

Shaking her head at their latest dramedy, Liz slipped away quietly and entered the girl's bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she took in the damage the rain had wrought. She looked like a drowned poodle. And not a cute one either. She was a mess. Her peach colored sweater was nearly transparent from the rain, and showed instances of the black bra she wore beneath it. Using several paper towels, she dried it as best she could. Pulling a comb from her little black clutch, she quickly redid her misshapen ponytail. Deciding there was nothing to be done for the blue jeans that stuck to her like a second skin, Liz exited the bathroom.

Re-entering the gym room, she quickly spotted Michael and Maria at a table in the far corner and made her way over to them. Sliding quietly into a seat, she listened to the jokes being cracked by Michael and several of his friends. Or dogz as he liked to call them. More than an hour passed in this same vein, and Liz began to zone out. Truth be told she was bored stiff.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Rick said angrily, his red hair matching his temper.

"They sure as hell don't belong," added blonde headed Greg, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, just leave 'em alone," said a bored Maria, who never even bothered to look up. She was perched on Michael's lap nuzzling his neck. "It's way too nasty a night to have to find another hangout."

"In case you jocks didn't get it, that means don't start anything," Michael said challengingly.

Liz, who had no idea what they were talking about, glanced towards the gymnasium's doorway and saw a group of guys. Taking a closer look, she recognized one or two of them from their previous games against Riverdale High. They were nicknamed the Richies by the student's of Venice High. The other two who were slightly older she didn't recognize. But she couldn't take her eyes off the dark-headed one. Wearing well worn faded blue jeans, a black tee-shirt, and black leather jacket. He was every girl's bad-boy fantasy come to life. But it was the bored look in his beautiful amber colored eyes that held Liz mesmerized.

For the next two hours Liz peered intermittently at Mr. Hot-Ass while pretending to laugh at her friends antics. Finally becoming bored with the whole thing, and berating herself for even thinking she'd have a chance with someone like that, Liz got up to get a glass of punch. Standing at the table, she sipped reluctantly from the glass of spiked punch as her eyes roamed the crowded room for her mystery man.

"Looking for me?" A sexy voice whispered from behind her.

Spinning around quickly, Liz nearly choked on the mouth full of punch she had yet to swallow. There before her stood Mr. Tall dark and handsome in all his glory.

Trying to play it cool, she said, "Great line. Does it usually work?"

Max's eyes flashed with wry humor. "Usually." Though they both knew he wasn't just spouting a line. He'd seen her staring at him for most of the night. And when she wasn't, he found himself staring back.

"Let's dance," he said grabbing her by the hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

"Talk about caveman tactics," Liz said sarcastically, as the band began playing a rendition of the **Lifehouse** song You and Me.

"I was afraid you'd say no."

Liz stared at him skeptically. _As if._ He'd probably never been denied anything he wanted a day in his life. "So what's your name? Cause prince charming your not."

"Max," he said smiling charmingly. She was so different from the yes girls he was used to. What had started out as an incredibly boring evening had just taken an interesting turn.

"Liz," she said grudgingly.

"Nice to meet you Liz."

"Likewise."

For the next few minutes they swayed silently to the music as the lead singer crooned.

_**It's you and me, and all other people**_

_**And don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…**_

Liz felt delicious shivers running up and down her spine. They were caused by Max's hands on her waist. This was getting _way_ to intense. Needing a distraction she asked, "So what are you doing here anyway? You don't go to this school."

"Oh that," Max murmured dazedly. He too had been caught up in the moment. "Um, one of my friends kinda likes a cheerleader that's goes here."

"Uh, huh," Liz said waiting for him to continue.

"So he kinda roped me into coming with him."

"You attend Riverdale right?"

"Actually UCLA."

Liz groaned.

"What's wrong," Max asked in puzzlement.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're too old for me."

Max grinned. "What's a couple of years? My dad is like ten years older than my mom."

"When you put it that way…" Liz's eyes were alight with humor.

"Let's get out of here," Max said suddenly.

"And go where?" Liz asked becoming nervous. He was older, used to going where he wanted and doing what he wanted to do. She had curfews and rules to follow.

Noting the apprehension in her eyes, Max reigned himself in. He reminded himself that she was not like the girls he usually dated. Besides the whole age difference, she appeared…sweet. And innocent.

Staring into her eyes reassuringly, Max said "I just meant somewhere less noisy."

"Oh," Liz said feeling young and foolish. "I think the cafeteria is open. Will that do?"

"I guess it'll have too," Max smiled broadly, wondering what he was getting himself into.

**-&- **

"You're kinda trusting," Max observed. They sat perched on one of the lunch tables watching the rain come down outside.

"Yeah," Liz smiled contentedly.

"How do you know I didn't lure you here for nefarious reasons?" Max drawled.

"What makes you think it wasn't me he lured you?" Liz asked impishly.

Max laughed— deep and rich. It flowed over Liz like the most beautiful of melodies. She couldn't help but laugh too.

The moment passed, yet they couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"God, I can't believe I'm at a high school dance, with a high school student," Max snorted breaking the tension.

"If it helps I'm a senior."

Max snorted again.

"Employed."

"Yeah? Where?" Max asked interestedly.

"Burger Barn." Liz solemnly mocked, and Max gave a whoop of laughter.

"Now I'm impressed," he said curving his arm around her.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Liz whispered into his shoulder. And just like that the sexual tension sprung forth again.

"No. You?"

"I'm not in to girls," Liz smiled.

Instead of smiling in return, Max tilled her chin up with his fingers. His eyes wore an unreadable expression. A second later he was kissing her. Liz was startled at first, but then returned his kiss eagerly. They kissed over and over again until they were half lying on the hardwood table.

Pushing her away reluctantly, Max said, "This really isn't a good idea. How old did you say you were?"

"Seventeen," Liz murmured reluctantly.

"I must be out of my mind," Max shook his head.

"Are you mad?" Liz asked timidly. Because she couldn't stand if he was. She loved him, she suddenly realized. Just like that. Love at first sight.

"No." Max smiled ruefully. "But I'd better get you back to your friends."

Silently, they made their way back towards the gym. Liz never took her eyes off Max. If he wasn't holding her hand she would have tripped over own feet, or walked into a door. Just outside the gym, Max paused.

"You're not coming in?" Liz asked anxiously, staring up at Max with big wounded eyes.

"I really shouldn't," Max stared back longingly. He was feeling decidedly off kilter, and he dared not put a name to it. _No one falls in love at first sight_. He silently chided himself. Then what the hell was this? Cause he'd never felt like this before in his entire life.

Letting instinct be his guide, Max lowered his head and graced Liz's lips with a hard kiss. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't hear Maria and Michael come barrowing through the door.

"WHOA!" Maria exclaimed in shocked surprise.

Liz and Max quickly pulled apart, guilty expressions marring their faces.

"My God!" Maria exclaimed again staring at Max.

Before either could react, Max's friends came crashing through the doors lead by several cheerleaders. "We're out of here Evans," one of them shouted.

Liz went cold with shock. _Evans_.

"I'll call you," Max said to Liz as he went to follow his friends. "What's your last name?"

"Parker," Maria answered darkly for the silent Liz who had been struck dumb. "Liz Parker."

**A/N:** Let me know if you guys are reading this, because it's turning out to be quite a complicated storyline, and I'm feeling unsure about investing myself in it. It is extremely hard and time consuming writing a fic that jumps back and forth between past and present. I sincerely had no idea. So, if I'm writing just to be writing, this can be shelved until a later date. Btw, Venice is my own imaginary little town in California.


	3. ACT 2

**Author: Martina G**

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**Chapter: 3 ACT 2**

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED:**

"You didn't have to talk for me," Liz argued. "I can speak for myself." Now that they were driving home in Maria's car, the shock was beginning to wear off.

"Yeah? Because it looked to me like you were giving your best imitation of a mute," Maria said acidly, as the windshield wipers on her Jetta worked overtime. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd be kissing an _Evans_." Maria was well aware of their history.

"How was I supposed to know who he was? For that matter, how did you?" Liz looked to Maria for clarification.

"I've seen him around," Maria shrugged.

"Why haven't I?" Liz looked puzzled.

"Cause you don't look at guys! Lord, but I nearly lost it when I saw you kissing Max Evans."

"God!" Liz exclaimed tensely. "What am I gonna do?"

Maria arched a blonde brow. "How is it that you two never exchanged names? That's what I'd like to know."

Liz flushed guiltyly. "So we didn't spend all of our time talking."

"I bet."

"Mariaaa! You're not exactly helping here."

"Sorry. But the look on his face was classic." Maria shook her head in wry amusement.

Liz was far from being amused. Max had looked staggered. Like he'd been smacked by a two by four. Her own expression had to have mirrored the same. The only reason she'd been able to save face was because Maria had hustled out of there, while shouting to Michael that she would hook up with him later. What was she to do? Liz wondered. There was no way in hell her family would ever condone she and Max having a relationship. Not when they blamed the Evans' for the downfall of all they held sacred.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Liz gave a tight lipped shrug.

"What if he calls?" Maria gave a mock shudder.

"He won't."

"What if he does?"

"He won't!" Liz stubbornly denied. "After all I'm a _Parker_."

"Yeah, and denial is just a river," Maria scoffed. "I'm no expert, but that kisshardly seemed casual."

"Would you please just drop it?"

"Fine. But tell me this. Does he know where you live?"

"I don't think so," Liz said, though failed to mentionthat she had told Max where she worked.

"Let's hope not. I'd hate to be a fly on the wall if he and Tyler ever met," Maria's shudder was real this time.

Twenty minutes later Liz arrived home. Glancing at her wristwatch, she noted that it was only slightly after ten, and rushed straight up to her bedroom. The last thing in the world she needed was an inquisition from her parent's about why she was home _so _early on a Friday night. Her usual curfew was midnight on weekends. Flopping back onto her bed with a sigh, Liz went over the in her head the various obstacles that stood in the path of she and Max having a relationship.

There was her family to consider. Her hard working father who worked ten to twelve hour days as the Manager of a fertilizer factory, because his college degree in agriculture had been rendered useless. And her mother…her mother who seemed worried all time, though she tried her best to hide it. But worst of all was her brother Tyler, who was five years her senior and a serious malcontent.

Nothing was ever good enough for him. Not the college he had dropped out of, nor the small but neat house they lived in, or the job their father had gotten him at the factory. He spent all his time dwelling on the life he should have had, instead of the life he did. When he wasn't out drinking that is. And hanging with a crowd that was in Liz's opinion unfit for human society. As she drifted off to sleep, Liz agreed with Maria on one thing. Tyler and Max must never meet.

**-&-**

Traipsing across wet grass, Max veered from the family home and headed in the direction of the guesthouse. He needed some alone time to clear his head. Entering the house quietly, Max threw his keys on the hallway table and made his way towards the living room. Once there, he tossed his leather jacket onto a chair and dropped down onto one of the chintz sofas. _What a night! _He thought. The first interesting girl he'd meet in like forever, and she was a _Parker_.

Max's family had a history with the Parker's that was well documented. And even though he had never crossed paths with any of them, he knew the story well. Supposedly, his father and Jeff Parker had been friends in college. Several years later, Jeff Parker had come to his father for help. Breaking his number one rule of never mixing business with friends, Phillip had loaned Jeff Parker the much needed funding he sought. Little more than a year later Jeff Parker had fallen behind in his payments, and the Evans Bank and Trust was forced to foreclose. From that day forward, Jeff Parker had made it his life's work to slander their family's good name. Thus the reason for Max's current conundrum.

_What in the hell was he going to do? _Max's father would flip his wig literally, if he ever got wind of tonight's events. And then there was the added problem of Max being four years older than Liz. Can you say jailbait? Max's brother Steven, who was older by a year, would laugh himself silly at Max's current situation. Then again maybe he wouldn't. Steven had changed since breaking up with his college sweetheart last year. He now considered all women to be good for nothing gold digging bitches. Max could just imagine what he'd think of Liz. Something had to give, was Max's last thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-&-**

"Welcome to Burger Barn. May I take your order?" Liz asked, as she worked the cash register the following Saturday afternoon. She'd been working since about 10 am that morning, and as itquickly neared the end of her four hour shift, she was hot, irritated, and just plain wanted to go home.

"Does a chocolate chip cookie come with the kid's meal?"

"No, it doesn't," Liz answered the heavyset woman patiently and watched as she frowned.

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't."

"Would you like to order one separately?"

"How much extra does it cost?" The woman asked, peering at Liz suspiciously.

"They're seventy-five cents a piece."

"That's freaking highway robbery. McDonalds sells them two for a dollar," the woman huffed.

_Then maybe you should go to McDonald's lardass!_ Liz thought, and was instantly contrite. But hell, the woman didn't even have a child with her. For all Liz knew she wanted the kids meal and cookie for herself. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Mame?"

"Fine."

Quickly ringing up the order, Liz got rid of the woman as fast as she could. Just ten more minutes and she could close her drawer and ring-out for the day.

"May I help you?" Liz asked the next customer while staring at the register distractedly.

"Yeah. I'll have two super burger combo's to go," said the sexy male voice.

Liz's head's flew up so quickly she nearly got whiplash. "Max!" Her voice rang with giddy surprise.

**A/N:** Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It was more transitional than anything. So keep reading, cause things are about to get very interesting. And very angsty. Btw, thanks a million for all the reviews. They only serve to make me write faster. So you guys know what to do. LOL.


	4. ACT 3

**Author: Martina G**

**Disclaimer: Same!**

**Chapter: 4 ACT 3**

Liz was mortified. She wanted to die. There stood Max Evans looking all sleek and sexy in tan cargo pants and green tee-shirt, while she resembled a clown in her in her blue and orange Burger Barn uniform.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Someone told me the burgers here were to die for. I thought I'd check it out." Max smiled engagingly.

"More likely to die from," Liz whispered with laughing brown eyes. She was rewarded by Max's deep rich laughter.

"Seriously though," her smile dimmed, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Max said, as he too became serious. "Is it possible for you to take a break?"

"Actually I'm off in about five minutes."

"That's even better. I'll just wait for you outside," Max nodded towards the front door.

"Sure," Liz said causally trying to keep her cool though her heart was beating a mile a minute. Just give me an extra five to change my clothes," she grimaced.

"I think you look cute," Max said eyeing her costume.

"You would."

Max gave a hearty chuckle. "See you in ten," he said while heading for the door.

**-&-**

Fifteen minutes later Liz exited the restaurant dressed in a blue jean skirt and red tee-shirt with the words Chicks Rule written on the front. On her feet she sported a pair of wedged heeled flip flops. Looking around for Max, she spotted him across the busy town square. He was standing next to a classic black Mustang Convertible. _Figures_. She thought cynically before catching herself. Where had that come from? She'd never been one to hold preconceived notions about people.

"Nice car," she said when she was standing in front of him.

"I like it," Max said easily as he opened the car door for her. "It was a going away to college present," he continued as he settled in beside her.

"Some present. I bet it cost a mint."

"Actually it didn't." Max's voice held the barest hint of cynicism. Being a member of one of the riches families in town had its perks, but it also had its draw backs. There were some people who envied your good fortune and others who wanted you to feel guilty because of it. He'd hoped Liz was different.

"My older brother Steven makes a hobby of restoring old cars. He bought and restored this one for me."

Hearing Max's defensive explanation, Liz felt like an ass. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Sure you did. But I forgive you anyway," Max said lightly.

"So, are we going to just sit here or what? Cause we're kinda causing a spectacle," Liz said as she watched one of the towns biggest gossips eye them speculatively. _Great. _

"Don't you just love this town?" Max mocked, as he pulled off.

"More than life itself," Liz deadpanned. "So where are we going?"

'You'll see."

**-&-**

Liz exited the car with wide wondering eyes. She'd been vaguely puzzled when Max had turned onto the deserted road. It wasn't until he pulled into the shade of trees that she noticed the lake. The word picturesque couldn't begin to do it justice. It was late May, and the sun shone brightly on the water leading it an iridescent look. Brightly colored leaves in hues of red and gold littered the ground. It put Liz in the mind of what paradise must have looked like before the serpent entered Eden.

"It's beautiful," Liz said in awe.

"_It_ truly is," Max whispered, his eyes focused on Liz. Quickly grabbing a blanket from the back seat of his car, he took her by the hand and led her closer to the water. He laid the blanket on the ground evenly and they both took a seat.

"I thought we should speak somewhere neutral." Max answered the silent question in Liz's eyes. It wasn't like there was anywhere in town they could go. And since neither of their homes was an option.

"So…you're an _Evans_," Liz stared at Max with uncertain eyes.

"And you're a _Parker_," he parroted back.

"That means—

"What exactly—

"That my parents would die if they knew I was out with you right now," Liz groaned.

"What they don't know can't hurt them."

"Max!"

"Liz!"

"You are impossible."

"But you like me anyway," he smirked.

Liz had no quick comeback for that one. Because she more than liked Max. And the impossibility of their whole situation was making her sick.

"This is hopeless," she whispered sadly.

"Says who?" Max reached over to gently cup Liz's face, his eyes serious. "We determine our own fates. So what if our families are enemies. I've never taken part in that asinine feud."

"Max you know it's not that simple. And the feud is hardly asinine. Not to my family," Liz's eyes flashed angrily as she jerked her face from his hand.

"Oh, I forgot," he mocked, "My family are a bunch of land robbers." They probably were. But acknowledging that fact wouldn't help Max's case.

"Well, your father did _take_ our land."

"Or maybe your father_ lost_ your land!"

"See. A relationship between us would never work," Liz huffed. "So we might as well not start one."

"Not start one? So what do you call the other night?" Max eyed her skeptically.

"Just a kiss," Liz mumbled, her face tinted red. _More like an exercise in futility._

"And you usually kiss guys that way?" Max eyed her knowingly.

"Of course not!"

"Exactly." He said, having made his point. "Just think," Max leaned in closer to Liz, "If I weren't an Evans and you weren't a Parker, what we would be doing right now."

Liz parted her lips to answer Max's question as his thumb burned a trail of heat across her cheek. With a groan, he lowered his mouth to hers and the two of them kissed as if their very lives depended on it. Coming up for air, Liz swallowed and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Max asked softly cupping her face again.

"I've never felt this way before," Liz whispered.

"Me either," Max said in disbelief. "I mean it's crazy. You're only seventeen, and our parents hate each other. Yet, all I can think about is being with you."

"Me too."

"What if _they_ find out?" Max asked, looking off into the sunset.

"I don't care!" Liz answered defiantly.

Max turned his head to stare at her. "Neither do I."

**tbc…**

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay guys. Work has been the pits lately. Whoever said nursing was a noble profession lied! I also live in Philly, so I attended the Live 8 concert this weekend. It sucked! I never knew there were so many different shades of misery. It was hot, I stood for too many hours, it rained the night before, and too many people squished together produces foul and mysterious odors! Let that be a lesson, free is not always good. Anyway, thanks to the few people who are reading this story. Sorry the chapter is so short, but I wanted to give you guys something. This story is about to change dramatically in the next chapter or two, and will set the tone forthe entire fic. So please keep reading and reviewing.


	5. ACT 4

**Author: Martina G**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**ACT 4**

Later that evening, Liz trotted happily through the front door of her house. She and Max had spent the better part of the afternoon getting to know each other. She'd told him about her parent's obsession with her getting a scholarship to an Ivy League school, and he'd told her about his father's constant infidelities and his mother's blind eye towards them. Max now knew that her favorite color was red and why Maria was her best friend, and she'd learned that he loved banana cream pie, and old westerns. Their afternoon had been spent sharing loving looks and revelations. They'd even gone to Tony's for pizza before Max drove her home. The kiss they'd shared before she exited his car still had her lips tingling and her heart pounding. She was smiling as she closed the front door behind her.

"And just where have you been?" The surly voiced question caused Liz to spin around clutching her chest. She was momentarily relived when the hallway light switched on to reveal her brother Tyler. At a lanky five foot ten he had inherited their father's height, and their mother's red hair.

"Since when is that any of your business?" Liz brazened.

"Since I looked out my bedroom window and spotted my baby sister making out in some dudes car," he sneered.

"You exaggerate." Liz said; as she tried to walk past him.

"I don't think so," Tyler slurred grabbing Liz by the arm. "So who was he, huh?"

"None of your damned business," Liz said furiously, snatching her arm from his grasp. The stench of his overindulgence burning her nostrils. "Do I preach to you about your drinking?" Of course not. She'd learned long ago it did no good. All she could do was pray to the God who looked after children and _fools_. Liz watched as Tyler's dark blue eyes turned mean. He'd always been too volatile. Bringing up his drinking had not been the best idea.

"What's it to you Ms. Perfect?" He snapped his expression petulant.

"Nothing. You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours," Liz said harshly unwilling to placate him like her parents always did. Tyler got away with murder, while she was kept under a microscope. Their parent's always made excuses for his behavior, while she wasn't allowed one wrong step. It was classic case of transference. If her parents couldn't control one child; they'd damned sure control the other. Liz had never harbored any _real _resentment about it, until now.

"I'll mind my own business alright." Liz heard Tyler whisper as she raced up the stairs. "For now!"

**-&-**

Max whistled happily as he pulled into the four car garage of his family's estate. Exiting the car, he noticed his brother Steven in blue coveralls working on his latest acquisition, a 67 T-bird.

"Nice." He commented, staring at the car. His brother had performed nothing short of a miracle. The last time Max had seen the T-bird it was a shell of its former self. Not only had his brother reupholstered the entire car, he'd added new rims, wheels, and painted it cherry red.

"It will be," Steven said, lifting his dark head from under the hood of the car. "If I can only get this damned master cylinder rebuilt." Standing two inches taller than Max, it was easy to see the family resemblance. The two men shared similar features. However, Steven's looks were more refined and aristocratic, all highbrowed and chiseled. This was one of life's constant ironies. Because at heart Max's brother was far more blue collar than blue blood. Steven loved to work with his hands and could fix just about anything. He'd wanted to be an Engineer, but their father had put his foot down. No son of Philip Evans would perform such menial work. So one year out of college with a degree in Finance, Steven found himself working for the family business, and understandably bitter.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Steven asked his dark brown eyes curious.

"No reason," Max shrugged, his smile dimming at having to lie to his brother. The two of them were unusually close. Unlike their younger sister Isabel who was away at boarding school.

"Yeah right," Steven rolled his eyes while wiping motor oil from his hands with an old towel. "So who is it this time Casanova? You only get that sappy look when your on the hunt."

"None of your business for one," Max said good naturedly. "And two, I don't hunt women. You must have me confused with _dad_." The disdain in Max's last word was unmistakable. He'd had his fair share of relationships, but he was nothing like his father, a known adulterer.

"I'm just lookin out for you, baby brother. I know first hand about the girls in this town," Steven smiled bitterly. "They hear the last name Evans and dollar signs flash before their eyes."

"Liz is nothing like Emily," Max blurted, and wanted to kick himself afterwards.

"Liz, huh? Does she have a last name?"

Max sighed. He'd been in such a good mood. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with his brother. "Would you just drop it? I know what I'm doing, ok." Max said, though he avoided meeting Steven's eyes.

"If you say so baby brother." Steven agreed, sounding less than convinced.

"I'm gonna turn in," Max faked a yawn. "See you at breakfast," he said, before heading for the side exit door. Had he turned around even for a second, he would have seen his brother staring at him with dark worried eyes.

**tbc…**

**A/N:** I know this is another short chapter, but it was mainly written to get the other characters introduced. Though this is a M/L story these two brothers will play a major roll in the outcome of their relationship. You have been forewarned. As for reviewing, I heartily thank those of you who are doing so. Interest in this story seems to be waning, along with my interest in writing it. If it is boring you guys let me know, because I wouldn't want to waste either of our time. Don't get me wrong I'd still finish this story, but I'd probably update at a slower pace, more suited to my convenience. We'll see.


	6. ACT 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay guys, but RL has been a _real_ bitch. Hope people are still interested in reading this.

**Disclaimer**: Same.

**ACT** **5**

Several weeks had passed since Liz begun secretly dating Max Evans. In that short time, she had become quite the proficient liar. Though a necessary evil, she absolutely hated it. Constantly lying weighed heavily on her conscious. But what other choice did she have? Never seeing Max again? Having her parents flip out? Neither was a viable option. So she would keep on lying to her family, and even Maria, whom was used frequently as an alibi without even knowing it.

Liz and Max had gotten into several arguments on the subject. He was tired of sneaking around. They had nothing to be ashamed of he had reasoned. If their families wanted to keep such a silly feud going then that was their issue. Why should the two of them have to suffer for it? He was all for telling their parent's the truth and hoping that the dust settled quickly. Liz knew it was not that simple. She only wished it was. She could never explain to Max the true degree of hatred her family felt for his. And even if she could, he still wouldn't get it. She herself had no comprehension. Until the other night…

Liz entered the house smiling happily after another wonderful, if stolen evening with Max. She was about to head straight for her room when she heard her parents talking the living room. This was unusual given the hour. True it was a Friday night, but her dad often worked Saturdays and went to bed early. Glancing down at her watch Liz noted that it was nearly eleven. _Did they know?_ She wondered blankly. _Of course they_ _didn't. _She tried to reason. _But what if they do? _Before Liz even realized what she was doing her feet carried her in the direction of the living room. Indecisiveness be damned.

"Goodnight, mom and dad," she paused in the doorway to say. Her fingers were crossed behind her back. Superstitious or not, she needed all the luck she could get.

"Whose car was that you got out of?" Nancy asked with a curious frown just as Liz was about to leave the room.

_Damn! _Had her mom seen the kiss? Now what? For about a second Liz went completely blank. But then her newly acquired talent for lying kicked in. "Huh," she asked playing dumb.

"I saw a car pull off after you entered the house. I'm almost sure it wasn't Maria's," Nancy crossed her arms.

"Oh, that was Cynthia from work," Liz said casually, though her heart raced furiously. "She gave me a ride tonight."

Nancy's frown instantly disappeared. Tyler who was home early for once smirked knowingly at Liz but said nothing. _That's because he knows nothing._ Liz convinced herself. Her dad who had been silent up to that point gave a sudden bitter laugh.

"I guess they've swallowed up so much of Venice it's time to move on," Jeff Parker grumbled, lowering the evening paper. "Good riddance."

"Who, dear?" Nancy asked in puzzlement. Liz was thankful for the distraction until her dad answered.

"Those damned Evans of course!"

"They're moving?" Nancy asked stupidly, while Liz wished she could quietly disappear. The last thing she wanted to hear was another rant about the Evans.

"Apparently, they've gotten so big they're moving their main branch to Los Angeles. They just keep growing and growing like a cancer, swallowing up everything in their path. I'd give my right arm to see them fall!"

"Isn't that a little extreme dad? I mean the feud's old news now. Right? I always thought it was kinda silly myself," Liz said lightly. Unfortunately, her words had the impact of a cruise missile. The living room went eerily silent. Nancy Parker sat wringing her hands anxiously while staring at her father, who stared at Liz.

"You're too young to appreciate what happened back then," Jeff said, offering Liz an out. "But the Evans are destroyers Liz. They take a man's family legacy and grind it into dust."

"But it was such a long time ago, dad. People change. Can't you let it go?" Liz's eyes were huge and imploring, though she didn't know it.

"Don't be stupid Liz!" It was Tyler who answered. "Those Evans stole our land and spat on us. As far as I'm concerned it will never be over! If I could, I'd kill them all," Tyler snarled, his blue eyes gleaming with a vicious light.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Nancy said sharply, though apprehensively. "The whole thing is plain silly. And Liz is right. It happened a long time ago."

Jeff turned to face his wife. "Silly or not, it's Parker family history, Nancy. And you married into this family for better or worse. So don't go callin it silly," Jeff said with quiet anger. "Cause it's not silly to me."

Liz watched as her mother lower her head submissively. The once congenial atmosphere was now filled with ugly and insidious emotions. Turning on her heels, Liz exited the living room as quickly as she could.

**-&-**

That was two nights ago, and Liz was more resigned than ever to keep her relationship with Max a secret from her parents. Cause if they ever found out… the fallout would be…well, she did not even want to imagine.

"Let's go to Burger Barn," Liz suggested, seemingly out of nowhere. She and Maria were sitting on her bed painting thier finger nails and watching Dirty Dancing and painting their finger nails.

"What for?" Maria asked distractedly, while blowing on her nails so they would dry quicker. "You don't work on Sundays."

"Your point?"

"And the food there is crap."

"So I've heard," Liz rolled her eyes.

"So what's your motivation?"

When Liz remained silent, Maria's green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Spill it chica," she said, and watched Liz lower her eyes to the patchwork bedspread.

"I've kinda been seeing Max Evans," Liz mumbled in a guilty rush. She just had to tell to tell someone before she burst. And using Maria as an unwitting alibi just didn't feel right anymore. Not that it ever had.

"Are you crazy?" Maria practically shouted.

"Possibly," Liz sighed.

"Or just crazy in love," Maria muttered. Beyonce's song was right on the money. Her best friend looked dazed and confused.

"So will you drive me there? Be my alibi?" Liz asked. Her parents only owned one car, which her father drove exclusively. Tyler owned an old used truck, but Liz would rather burn in hell than ride in his "ho mobile". "Please, Maria," Liz shook her friend's shoulders in desperation. "I'm supposed to meet him there at four o'clock."

"Maria sighed in exasperation. "I'll take you, but just for the record I think it's a bad idea."

"Must you sound so fatalistic?" Liz was smiling happily now that she had gotten her way.

"I'm all for adventure. But this is just…let's just go before I change my mind," Maria shook her head. She was no psychic, but even she saw deep waters ahead.

Ten minutes later, the two strode down the stairs heading for the front door. They were brought short by Nancy Parker's voice calling from the living room. "Are you going out, Liz?"

"Yeah mom," she yelled back.

"But I thought you and Maria were going to spend the day watching 80's movies," Nancy said as she stepped into the hallway, her blue eyes frowning.

"We were," Liz said. "But Stuart called and asked if I could fill in at Burger Barn for a couple of hours. Cynthia called in sick. I figured why not. I could use the money," Liz shrugged innocently.

"Ok," Nancy said trustingly, and Maria snorted.

"Sinuses," she said as Liz shot her a pointed look.

"I was just hoping we could all have dinner together," Nancy said in disappointment. "It's so rare these days."

"I'll try mom. But I can't make any promises." Liz reached for the door knob feeling somewhat ashamed.

"It doesn't matter," Nancy sighed tiredly. "Your dad got called away to the factory, and God only knows where Tyler is. Just make sure you're home by nine at the latest. Tomorrow's a school day," Nancy reminded her as the two exited the door.

**-&-**

"How long do we have?" Max asked Liz as soon as she climbed into the car. He'd been waiting across the street from Burger Barn when Maria dropped her off.

"A couple of hours at least," Liz said, sounding giddy from both anticipation and fear. Anticipation because she hadn't seen Max for two days, and fear of being discovered. They had been getting pretty sloppy lately. And Maria's grim faced warnings on the way over hadn't helped either.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, noting the dip in her voice at the end.

"Nothing." Liz shook her head while staring down at her newly colored fingernails.

Max sighed, but said nothing as he continued to drive. He was quickly losing patience with the whole situation. There was only so much a guy could take. In a few weeks he would be graduating from college, officially a man. And here he was participating in juvenile behavior. Sneaking around and lying. _That's what you get for falling in love with a high school student._ Max's inner voice mocked him. As if he had had a choice in the matter.

The two were quiet for the remainder of the ride. It was only after Max parked at the lake the two of them begun to relax. The soothing atmosphere went a long way in erasing the tension that had sprung up between the two.

"So what do you wanna do for your birthday next week?" Max asked, turning to face Liz. The light from the moon lent her face a luminous angelic like appearance, and in that moment Max felt a surge of love so strong it made all of their problems worthwhile.

"I don't really care. As long as I get to spend it with you."

"You think it'll be possible. I mean it's your eighteenth birthday. Haven't you parents made plans?"

"Not really." Liz shrugged. "We're not real big on celebrations. I'm sure my mom will bake a cake and fix my favorite for dinner. But that's about it."

"Then it's up to me to add the festivities," Max smiled wickedly.

"And just what did you have in mind?" Liz graced him with a wicked smile of her own.

"Well, since you need specifics," Max leaned forward to cup her face. "It will begin something like this—"

And then he was kissing her. No, more like devouring her. Flicking his tongue in and out of her mouth imitating a mating ritual as old as time itself. There was a shift in positions, and Liz found herself straddling Max's lap as she returned his kisses with equal fervor. The friction of his jeans clad legs rubbed sensuously against her bare thighs as her skirt rode up.

Max was quickly losing control of the situation as Liz thighs begin to clinch around his hips. What started out as a preview was quickly turning into the main event. And Max wasn't prepared to go there. At least not yet. He and Liz had discussed this before hand and had decided to wait until she was eighteen before they made love. The last thing in the world Max wanted to do was provide the Parkers with more ammunition against the Evans family. He could easily imagine them having him charged with statutory rape if they ever found out.

"Liz…we need to stop," Max whispered harshly as his lips broke from hers.

"Uh, huh," she mumbled breathlessly as her lips began to navigate the side of his neck, licking and biting along the way.

"Liz…"

"Max…"

Unable to stand another second, Max physically separated their bodies by lifting Liz off of his lap.

"Killjoy," Liz pouted prettily in the darkened car.

Max smiled wryly before discretely adjusting himself. When he was done, he wrapped his arm around Liz's shoulders hugging her to his side.

"Max," Liz whispered into his shoulder as they sat in quiet contemplation.

"Hmm?"

"I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too," Max whispered, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**Tbc**…

**A/N:** This chapter has been done for about a week now, but I kept tweaking do to dissatisfaction. I'm still not satisfied but here it is. I know I've been saying this for a few chapters now, but the shit is about to hit the fan _very _soon. So stay tuned and review.


	7. ACT 6

**A/N:** WOW! It's really been a long time since I last posted. Thanks guys for your last reviews. All two of you. Sarcasm aside, I felt like this story needed a more defined timeline. With that in mind, the remaining chapters will be dated.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Roswell characters.

**ACT: 6**

**Friday: May 15, 1998**

Liz was _so_ excited she thought she would burst. For once, good fortune was shinning on her side. And this had nothing to do with her being name class valedictorian either, which she had found out about earlier that day at school. No, her excitement had everything to do with today being her eighteenth birthday, and her father winning a raffle at work. The timing could not have been more perfect if she'd planned it herself. So off her parent's went, gone for the weekend to an all inclusive spa in sunny Los Angeles. They'd put up a few token protests before leaving, Liz's birthday being one of them. However, she'd assured them that their leaving was perfectly fine with her. More than fine if the truth be known. She'd convinced them that she would be more than happy to celebrate her birthday when they returned. That if anyone deserved a vacation it was them. If either Jeff or Nancy found the bright shinning smile on her face a little excessive as she waved them off, neither of them mentioned it.

The only dark cloud marring Liz's sunny existence was her brother Tyler. He was becoming more of a nuisance everyday. Always staring at her suspiciously and asking questions. As if he had a right to monitor _her_ behavior. Just the other day she'd gone into the garage to tell him dinner was ready and witnessed him and his good drinking buddy Joey Fontaine playing with a gun. She'd immediately backed out of the tiny garage unseen. When she'd confronted Tyler about it later that night, the scene between the two of them had been _ugly. _

"Mind your own business you nosy bitch!" He'd shouted in her face, shoving her against the wall. For the first time _ever_ Liz had been afraid of her brother. Her parent's had already gone to bed, so all she could do was stand there in shock as Tyler slammed out of the house.

Liz was sadly reaching the conclusion that her brother was a lost cause. Before leaving her mother had made her promise to look after Tyler while they were away. How ironic? He was the elder sibling not she. Still, Liz was determined not to let Tyler ruin her mood. She had been looking forward to this night her entire life. No way was babysitting Tyler going to interfere with it.

**-&-**

"You sure about this chica?" Maria asked as she added the finishing touch to Liz's topknot. They were at Maria's house, where Liz was supposedly spending the night. While Liz sat in front of the vanity mirror lightly applying makeup, Maria stood behind her with a worried expression marring her pretty face.

"Would you stop being such a downer?" Liz's lips curved in a perfect moue as she covered them in Cherry Blossom lip-gloss. "It's really unbecoming and so unlike you," Liz said flippantly. She was tired of people telling her what to do. Or that they knew what was best for her.

"Pardon me for trying to look out for you."

Liz spun around and observed Maria's offended stance. The folded arms, pouting lips, and tapping foot. If she didn't fear offending Maria more she would have laughed. Instead she smiled self-deprecatingly and said, "It's time to cut the apron strings MOM. I'm a big girl now."

Maria gasped, her green eyes widening. "God forbid I ever sound like your mother," she said, and they both broke into hysterical laughter relieving the tension.

"Look, I get that you're concerned," Liz said once they'd stopped laughing. "And I love you for it. But I know what I'm doing. Honestly," she said when Maria arched her brow skeptically.

Maria sighed before uncrossing her arms. "Fine. I'll let it go. It's just that I've never seen you like this before. So reckless, defiant…"

"…_in_ _love_," Liz finished softly.

"What makes you so sure?" Maria asked curiously.

Liz's face took on a dreamy expression. "Because it _feels_ right. Like nothing has ever felt right before. When I'm not with Max I want to be. And when I am with him, I can't get close enough."

"Well, I can't argue with that. Can I?" Maria said softly.

"Not if you want me to listen," Liz joked, just as a car horn sounded outside. A spasm of panic crossed her face. "That's him." Liz jumped to her feet. "How do I look?" She spread her arms wide for Maria inspection. The outfit she wore was incredibly daring. For Liz anyway.

Maria's perusal was silent one, before a mischievous light filled her eyes which should have warned Liz. "Like you're off to get fuc—"

"Maria!"

"Well you asked. Besides, I doubt you'll be dressed long enough for him to really notice anyway."

"Maria!"

**-&-**

Max noticed all right. In fact he gave an audible gulp as Liz climbed into the car. She was wearing some sort of black halter top that circled her neck and barely reached her waist, leaving her shoulders wonderfully bare. The frothy cream colored skirt she wore made her legs look endlessly long, or maybe it was the black strapped wedges she wore on her feet. "You look great," he managed to strangle out. He barely controlled himself from salivating like one of Pavlov's dogs. _Real cool_ _Max._ He mentally chided himself.

"Thanks," Liz said ducking her head shyly. "I wasn't sure what to wear so Maria helped. Her mom owns a vintage clothing shop in town. And since you were so vague about our plans," she shrugged.

Max smiled. "That's because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Surprises can be good," Liz quipped.

"Glad you feel that way," Max gave Liz a heated look before cutting his eyes back to the road. "Cause tonight promises to be full of surprises." He smiled as Liz was the one to give an audible gulp this time.

**-&-**

"Max where are we?" Liz eyed him suspiciously as they drove through wrought iron gates. An intimidating estate loomed in the distance.

"My house," he said, trying to sound casually about it.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"That's debatable," he spoke wryly as he pulled into the huge garage.

"Are we trying to get caught now? Cause this was one surprise I could do without."

"Relax," Max turned to Liz after killing the car's engine. "No one's home." He cupped her frightened face gently. This wasn't exactly how he intended to start off the evening. The whole drive over he'd thought about telling her where they were going but he knew she would object, ruining his plans.

"We're playing with fire here Max," Liz said warily. "Almost like spitting in God's eye and daring him to seek retribution."

"Well we wouldn't want to do that," he said humorously. "Look Liz, I wouldn't be that reckless. My parent's are away at some benefit dinner in the next county over. They always spend the night at the nearest hotel afterwards. And Steven's out of town on business. So stop worrying," Max bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Liz smiled briefly, ignoring the shiver of warning that raced down her spine.

**A/N:** This chapter has been written for about a month now. And while it could have been longer, should have been longer, I'm suffering from writers block. So, I decided to post it as is. Not to worry though, I'm determined to finish this story.


	8. ACT 7

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay guys. But I kinda felt like I was wasting my time with this story. Anyway, I've decided to let the response to this newest chapter be the deciding factor in whether or not this story gets finished. So you be the judge.

**Disclaimer**: **Same as always.**

**ACT**:** 7 **

**Saturday: June 20, 1998**

Two days before graduation and Liz Parker was freaking out. Her parents chalked her behavior up to "Valedictorian Jitters." Maria knew better. It was for this reason that worried green eyes stared expectantly into glazed brown as the air around them grew thick with tension. Liz: who stood frozen in the doorway of the tiny bathroom attached to her bedroom opened her mouth to speak before simply shaking her head. Her right arm twitched nervously at her side as she clutched the tiny object in her hand like a lifeline.

"Well?" Maria prompted, fearing she already knew the answer.

"It was positive," Liz rasped, her expression blank except for the disbelieving wideness of her eyes. "It was positive," she repeated, her hand giving an involuntary spasm of denial as the tiny test strip floated to the floor.

The angry gasp from the hallway was drowned out by the sound of Maria's shoe boots clicking across the hardwood floor as she rose from the bed to comfort her friend.

"What am I going to do Ria?" Liz practically sobbed, laying her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Well…the first you need to do is tell Max Evans."

"EVANS!"

The unexpected addition to their conversation had both girls spinning around in terror. There, standing in the doorway of Liz's was Tyler: red-faced with anger and a look of murder gleaming in his cold blue eyes.

Staring at her brother with hugely frightened eyes, Liz could not help but contemplate how this very moment had come about.

**Several Weeks Earlier: The night of Liz's birthday.**

Even to Liz's untrained eye the décor of the guest house bordered on ostentatious. Decorated in shades of royal blue and gold, with flower printed chintz furniture and heavy brocade curtains, the place looked about as inviting as a den of lions.

"Whatta you think?" Max asked with a curious smirk.

"It's…very… colorful." Liz said neutrally.

Max laughed. "That's one way of putting it. My father thought my brother and I needed some independence when we graduated from high school. A bachelor's pad so to speak. So he gave us the guest house. Unfortunately, we fell prey to our sister Isabel's plea to decorate," Max smiled ruefully. "You can see how well it turned out."

"A bachelor's pad, huh?" Liz's mouth quirked inquiringly.

"And on that note," Max quickly changed the subject. "Let me show you the dinning room," he wrapped and arm around Liz's waist escorting her from the room and through a door.

"Max, this is beautiful," Liz gasped, when they entered the room. It was illuminated by the soft glow of several strategically placed candles, while the table covered in white linen offered a smorgasbord of delights covered on silver trays. In the center of the table sat a vase of long stemmed white roses.

"I can't believe you did all of this." Liz's voice was choked with emotions.

"What can I say? I'm a great boyfriend." Max said glibly, and then ruined it by grinning.

"I'm being serious here," Liz said, nudging his shoulder.

"So am I?" he smirked.

"Great boyfriend, huh?" Liz smiled coyly. "So how do you think I should thank you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Max said provocatively.

"I'm sure I will." Liz leaned forward to catch Max in a surprisingly passionate lip lock.

"You're welcome," he rasped when she pulled away moments later. His amber eyes gleamed heatedly as his hands reluctantly loosed from around her tiny waist.

"Um, I guess we should eat before it gets cold." Liz murmured breathlessly.

"Yeah…I guess we should." Max agreed huskily. He seated Liz in one of the four dinning room chairs before taking a seat himself.

**-&-**

Little over an hour later found Max and Liz relaxing in the living room where they had moved to after dinner. Smooth jazz played on the radio as they reclined on an overstuffed sofa; the atmosphere was peaceful and serene.

"Did I tell you how great dinner was?" Liz sighed contentedly.

"You did."

"And that strawberry short cake is my absolute favorite?"

"I know."

"So how come I didn't know you liked smooth Jazz?" Liz asked softly as Max absently caressed the fingers of her right hand.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me," Max said smoothly.

"Like what?" Liz asked skeptically, totally assured she knew almost everything about the love of her life.

"Like what I have in my pocket."

"Maaxx!" Liz exclaimed as her wide eyes were immediately drawn to the crotch of his pants.

Max laughed uproariously as he pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. "God, you should see the look on your face," he said to an open mouthed Liz.

"It's not funny!"

"Maybe from your perspective," Max snorted. "But it's very funny from where I'm sitting."

"If you say so," Liz pouted.

She looked adorable with her bottom lip poking out, Max thought humorously. With her arms crossed over her chest she was the classic picture of feminine pique.

"Happy birthday." Max smiled, handing her the black jewelry box.

Liz's eyes were huge as she lifted a platinum charm bracelet from the box. "Max, it's beautiful," she said in awe. "Thank you _so_ much."

"You're welcome," he said softly, before reaching over to fasten the bracelet around her wrist. He then brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear as he gazed deeply into her eyes. _God_ he loved this woman, this girl. So much so he wanted to shout it to the entire world.

But he couldn't.

Not yet.

But they had a plan.

When next September rolled around Liz would be out of the house and attending UCLA. Just like Max. At least for another year. Once Liz was there, no objections by either set of parent's would be able to sway them. Until then, Max had to content himself with stolen moments like these.

"What?" Liz tilted her head questioningly as Max continued to stare at her silently. She was beginning to feel slightly self-conscious, until she did some searching of her own. What she found, shinning in Max's deeply soulful eyes, was fierce unconditional, everlasting, love. And in that moment she, Elizabeth Parker, smallest of small town girls was humbled.

Reaching up, she gently cupped Max's face with both of her hands. When their lips were mere centimeters apart she said softly, "I keep trying to find the right words, but there are none. No words in the English dictionary or any other could ever put into words how much I love you. Simple put, you are…my soul-mate…the man of my dreams—"

Liz's words ended abruptly as Max caught her lips in a powerful kiss.

A kiss she felt all the way to her toes.

A kiss that made her heart race.

A kiss that made her soul quake.

It took every bit of will power Liz possessed to break the kiss. When their lips finally parted, Liz breathed raggedly while Max looked on with confused questioning eyes.

"Not that I have anything against English chintz," Liz said breathlessly as she gestured to the sofa they were sitting on, "but don't you think we should move this somewhere a little more comfortable?"

Max stared at her intently. "Are you sure Liz?" His tone was serious as he tried to erase any and all doubt. "Because we don't have to do this tonight, you know?"

And he meant it too.

His words were not just platitudes. He loved and respected her to much to that. If she wasn't ready, they weren't ready.

"I'm sure." Liz climbed to her feet and held out her hand. "So stop being such a wuss and show me your _etchings_."

"Since you put it so nicely, I will" Max smiled wolfishly as he took the hand Liz held out and led her towards the staircase. As the two climbed the stairs on a journey that would change the rest of their lives, the radio played _No Ordinary Love_ by Sade. The old song was a personal favorite of Liz's.

**-&-**

"I'll fuckin kill him!"

Tyler's words had the same affect as a glass of cold water being dashed in Liz's face. She immediately snapped back to reality.

"Ty—"

"How dare that bastard think he can get away with putting his filthy hands on you?" Tyler's fist clinched angrily at his sides. "Fuckin Evans' family. Think they rule the whole goddamed world. But I'll show 'em differently."

"Tyler this is none of your business," Liz began shakily. "You don't understand the situation. Please stay out of it."

"Why cause you enjoyed being Evans whore?" he asked snidely, approaching his sister menacingly.

Maria who had kept silent up to this point finally cut in. "Look everybody needs to just calm down. This is getting completely out of hand." She'd known Tyler just as long as she'd known Liz. More importantly, she knew what he was capable of.

"Oh you shut up, DeLuca. No doubt my sister learned her sluttish way by hanging around you." Tyler bit out harshly.

"Tyler you had no call to say that. And like I said before, this is none of your business!" Liz shouted.

Stopping within an inch of his sister, Tyler gazed at her distastefully. "We'll just see about that." Turning on his heels, he exited the room quickly. Less than two minutes later Liz heard the engine of his battered truck come to life. Spinning around to face Maria, Liz voiced her greatest fear.

"He wouldn't…"

"…He would!" Maria barked.

"Oh my God, Maria, Tyler has a gun." Liz grew dizzy as she remembered this fact.

"Jesus!" Maria breathed, as she grabbed her car keys and they both went racing towards the stairs.

**A/N**: Hell has officially broken loose. If you guys want to know the outcome, you know what you have to do.


	9. ACT 8

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys. They prompted a quick update. I apologize in advance forthe extreme language and violence expressed in this chapter. Now on with the show.

**Disclaimer**: **Same.**

**ACT**: **8**

The entire drive over to Max's house, which took about fifteen minutes, all Liz kept thinking was, _this_ is not happening, _this_ is not happening. Compounded by Maria's silent vibe of I _told_ you so, I _told_ you so. A lesser person would have cracked under the strain by now. And maybe she had. Because she still held the delusion that the situation could be salvaged somehow. Fixed. Made whole again. Of course that was irrationality kicking in. So what. They say there's no better delusion than self delusion, and she was swallowing healthy doses of it right now.

But two blocks away from Max's house reality righted itself again, and Liz's panic kicked into high gear. With a renewed sense of urgency she turned towards Maria and snapped:

"Could you be driving any slower?"

"Yeah, cause Jetta's are known for speed."

The bite in Maria's voice had Liz slumping back in her seat. "I'm sorry. I'm just really scared."

"No shit chica. Me too."

Not another word passed between the two as Maria turned onto Max's street. Driving through the wrought iron gates of his family's estate, and up the winding driveway towards the house, Liz could barely make out the taboo taking place in the distance. But what she could see was her worst nightmare come true.

**-&-**

Max was smiling broadly as he and his brother exited the guest house. He was supposed to meet Liz at Burger Barn at 8 pm, less than an hour away. Meanwhile, he had just finished razzing Steven about his newest girlfriend Sondra. The two of them had been dating dor about two months now. Steven claimed it wasn't serious, but Max new better. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in ages. Turning towards Steven to make another smartass remark, Max was shocked when something hit him like a freight train knocking him off his feet.

"What the fuc—"

_Bam!_ A fist slammed into his jaw. The blow stunned Max and he lay on the ground dazed.

Tyler, regaining his own footing yelled:

"Get up you bastard so I can knock you down again."

_Oh shit! _Max thought from his prone position as Liz's red-headed brother towered over him.

"What in the hell is going on?" Steven yelled in confusion as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"You stay out of it!" Tyler pointed an angry finger in Steven's face. "This is between me and your brother."

"You wanna bet?" Steven stepped forward getting right up in Tyler's face.

Max, who had yet to rise from the ground yelled, "Steven don't."

But it was too late. His brother, known for his quick temper, had already thrown the first punch striking Tyler in the face.

The punch spun Tyler around but he managed to retain his footing. Pulling the gun from the pocket of his jean jacket he pointed it at Steven. "Back the fuck off EVANS!" he spat in a deadly voice.

"Or what? You gonna shot me?" Steven taunted. "You don't have the balls."

Max rose slowly to his feet trying not alarm Tyler. He had never been personally introduced to Liz's brother, but he certainly knew who he was. And Liz had told him things about Tyler…but this... was just crazy.

"Look man, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," Max said in a reasonable tone of voice. "Why don't you put the gun down so we can talk about what ever it is that's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Tyler grit out swinging the gun towards Max, "your whole fucking family _bothers_ me. But you…you bother me the most. Did you really think you could fuck my sister and get away with it? Hasn't your family fucked my family over enough?" The gun wavered wildly in his hand as his anger escaladed.

Ok so this was bad. More like extremely bad, Max surmised. What in the hell was he supposed to do? The situation was totally out of his realm of experience.

"Look—"

"No! You look." Tyler shouted: all his attention focused on Max. And that's when it happened. Steven lunged for the gun. The two struggled fiercely for control, but it ended all too quickly with a loud popping sound.

Someone screamed, and they all looked stunned as a huge red spot bloomed along the side of Steven's blue tee-shirt.

"Christ!" Max breathed shakily, barely managing to catch his brother before he hit the ground. Lowering him gently to the pavement, Max noted the pallor of his brother's skin. This was bad. Steven seemed to be going into shock.

"It's gonna be alright brother. You'll be just fine." Max tried to convince Steven. But even he knew they were stupid, useless, empty, words. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard someone crying but he tuned it out.

Steven opened his mouth to speak but he gagged instead, blood spurting from his lips.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ Max thought as he applied greater pressure to the bullet wound in Steven's side. But it served no purpose. Blood kept pumping forward like a fountain. Reaching for his cell phone withhis other hand, Max dialed 911 just as his brother's body convulsed, then went limp.

"Dammit," he cried dropping the phone to begin CPR.

Meanwhile, Tyler stood frozen his eyes wide with fright as he watched Evans struggle to save his brother's life. He paid no attention to Liz and Maria who stood behind him crying. It had been an accident, hadn't it? He hadn't meant to shoot him, had he? But no one would believe a Parker over an Evans. Would they?

"1/1000, 2/1000, 3/1000, 4/1000, 5/1000, 6/1000, 7/1000, 8/1000, 9/1000, 10/1000, breath" Max yelled as he pounded his brother's chest trying to get his heart restarted. Tears rolled unchecked down his face as he performed the procedure over and over again. But it was in vain. Steven was gone. The bullet must have hit his kidney or may be nicked an artery. He had bleed out in a matter of minutes. And there was nothing more Max could do.

Reaching for his cell phone again, he hit send.

"911 emergency. May I help you?"

"I'd like to report a murder," he said harshly into the phone.

Upon hearing the word murder, Tyler panicked. Spinning around quickly, he grabbed Liz by the arm and went racing towards his truck.

"Oh my god Tyler, what have you done?" she cried. "What have you done?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed, pushing Liz forward. "Just get in the truck."

Fearful of what he might do next she complied. But before she could get her seat belt fastened, he took off at top speed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he yelled as they sped down the road. "This is all your fault," Tyler said glaring bitterly at Liz.

She cringed, feeling more afraid than she had ever felt in her entire life. However, she was distracted by the sound of a powerful car engine coming up fast behind them. Glancing in the side mirror, Liz could barely see the make of the car in the falling twilight. It was Max. Before she could wonder what he was about , she was jerked forward as his car slammed into the back of Tyler's truck.

"Mother fucker!" Tyler shouted and pressed harder on the gas. But it was an old truck and it wasn't long before Max rammed them again.

Liz screamed in fright as the truck tilted sideways before righting itself again. Unfortunately, the third hit was the charm, and Tyler lost control of the wheel. Only this time the sound of Liz's screams were drowned out by the sounds of crunching mental as the truck jumped the guardrail and tumbled down the embankment.

Killing the engine of his car, Max ran stumbling down the embankment towards the overturned vehicle. Spurred by anger and grief he had lost all control. When he glanced up from his brother's body to see Tyler's truck speeding off, all he could think about was stopping his brother's killer. Well he had stopped him alright.

Quickly reaching the truck, which rested at the base of a tree, Max ran forward swigging open thedamaged door. What he found inside had him gasping in horror.

There, illuminated by the light of the rising moon, lay Liz Parker pale and unconscious, a bloody gash on her forehead.

Max staggered back in disbelief. How could this be? Where had she come from? How could he not have known she was inside the truck.

"What have I done?" he whispered remorsefully. "What have I done?"

**A/N:** Sorry about back to back cliffhangers, but this chapter got to be too long. Next up: Consequences galore and parent's all in a bunch. But you guys know what you have to do.


	10. ACT 9

**A/N:** Yup, another update already. What can I say? Reviews inspire me. If you guys keep it up, so will I.

**Disclaimer: Same**.

**ACT: 9 **

**Venice Memorial Hospital: 8:10 pm**

Doctor Helen Drake ran a weary hand across the back of her aching neck as she waited for the cup of vending machine coffee to fill. As head of the Emergency Department the hours were long and the job demanding. Especially when a doctor called out and she was left holding the bag. It was twelve hours into her double shift and it had been a rough one. Though the past hour had been quiet, thankfully so. Reaching for the steaming cup, she had just taken a sip when her pager began to buzz.

"Dammit," she cursed as the PA system closely followed the page.

"Doctor Drake, ER stat. Doctor Drake ER stat."

Rushing down the corridor, she made a sharp left turn and pushed forcefully through the white swinging doors.

"Whatta we got?" she asked all business as the gurneys began rolling in.

"One DOA, from an apparent gun shot wound, and two seriously injured from an MVA," rattled off the African American charge nurse.

"Ok, let's move it guys," Dr. Drake said decisively to the ER staff assembled around her. "Get that gurney to the morgue," she indicated which with a nod of her head. "And roll the other two into curtains seven and eight."

Turning the other patient over to Dr. Newman, Dr. Drake entered curtain seven. She was confronted by a young man possibly in his early twenties. His clothing had already been cut away and a blanket had been thrown over him for dignity. He was barely conscious as he grit his teeth together in obvious pain. While the nurse stood to the side taking his vital signs, Dr. Drake lowered her stethoscope to listen to his heart and lungs. "Good breath sounds bilaterally and his heart appears fine," she announced. "Multiple contusions and abrasions, but so far he seems ok."

"Sir," she asked shinning a penlight into his eyes, "Do you know where you are?"

"Tyler," he said in a pained whisper.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Name's Tyler," he clarified.

"Very good," said Doctor Drake. "But do you know where you are?"

"Hospital."

"And can you tell me where you hurt?"

"Just my head," he grated.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Drake asked; worry clouding her hazel colored eyes.

"Pretty sure," Tyler answered.

Pulling back the blanket that covered the young man's legs, Dr. Drake gazed at the multitude of bruises and cuts on them. There was no way in hell they shouldn't be paining him.

"Tyler, this is really important. I need you to wiggle your toes for me, ok."

The young man gave a painful nod, and Dr Drake waited to see the results. But just as she feared, nothing happened.

"Again please," she spoke calmly. And once again nothing happened. "That's fine," she glanced at him reassuringly. "The nurse is going to give you something for pain while I check in next door."

With a nod of her head, Drake had the nurse follow her into the hallway.

"Give him two milligrams of morphine and get orthopedics down here, stat."

"Right away doctor," said the young nurse in blue scrubs as she rushed towards the nursing station.

With a heavy sign, Dr. Drake headed into curtain eight. The various beeps and personnel surrounding the young girl immediately registered with her, and set off her alarm. "How's it going in here?" she addressed this question to Dr. Newman.

"Not good," the sandy haired baby-faced intern pronounced. Stepping away from the bed, he waved Drake over to the side so that he could speak to her in confidence. Although he hadn't been a doctor for long, even he knew unconscious patients could still hear you sometimes.

"We're trying to get her stabilized," he said quietly, "But she's hemorrhaging from somewhere. We're sending her up to the OR, but it doesn't look good." He shook his head grimly.

"What in the hell happened out there tonight?" Drake asked rhetorically.

"I hear the DOA and MVA are all connected," one of the nurses's whispered.

Dr. Drake took this information with a grain of salt, merely nodding her head. Cindy was known for being one of the biggest gossips around, so who knew what to believe coming from her.

"I'm going out there to speak with the police. Notify me when the parent's arrive," Dr. Drake said tiredly before exiting the room.

**-&- **

Little over an hour later the Parker's arrived at Venice Memorial. Their features were pale and eyes frantic as they rushed through the emergency room doors. They had been visiting with Nancy's sister in the next town over when they got the call.

As they approached the information desk, Nancy began to babble anxiously, "They said my children were brought in earlier, car accident, Elizabeth and Tyler Parker, please tell me they're alright."

Jeff Parker though silent, held onto his wife's hand like a lost child and waited for the ax to fall. He'd been through this before with his parent's, and his gut was telling him that this time was just as bad. If either of his children were…no, he couldn't think that way. That type of thinking led to insanity, and he needed all his senses intact right now.

"If you'll follow me," the desk clerk said kindly, "I'll take you to Dr. Drake's office where she will explain everything."

As Jeff and Nancy Parker followed the desk clerk in the direction she indicated, one thought was uppermost in both of their minds. _Our lives will never be the same again. _

**-&-**

Forty-five minutes later their predictions were right. The expressions on their faces as they exited Dr. Drake's office ranged from grief to disbelief. Nancy especially was having a hard time dealing with what she had been told. They were liars, she thought. Every last one of them. From the blonde lady doctor right down to the police. Even Maria DeLuca, whom she had watched grow up.

So deeply was she entangled in her own web of denial, that the ping from the elevator startled her. She hadn't even been aware of her feet moving in any predetermined direction after leaving Dr. Drake's office. But f course they had. She needed to be with her children. Grabbing Jeff tightly by the hand, Nancy moved to step onto the elevator only to come face to face with a grieving Philip and Diane Evans.

And that's when it hit her, like an elephant, a train, or like truth when it's real. Everything she had been told had happened. And she could no longer deny it. With a muffled cry, she turned and stumbled in the opposite direction. Running away from a truth she was yet unable to face.

**-&- **

The first thing Liz saw when she opened her eyes was the stark whiteness of the hospital room walls. Blinking several times, she shifted in the bed only to wince as her slight movement pulled at the IV line attached to her hand. It was then that it all came flooding back to her, the shooting, she and Tyler speeding away, Max giving chase, the accident and her baby. _Oh God, what about my baby? _As she tried to sit up, she was hampered by shooting pains throughout her body. They caused her to cry out, awaking her mother who had been asleep in a chair.

Liz watched Nancy and her mother watched her. She stared at Liz with sad, bruised eyes, her face washed of color in the early morning light. There were so many things Liz wanted to say, but the words stuck in her throat. All she could utter was, "Mom…" and even to her own ears it sounded like a plea for comfort, forgiveness, and everything in between.

**-&-**

Two days later, Liz was labeled fit enough to leave the hospital. The length of her brother Tyler's stay was as yet, undetermined. At the moment, she sat perched on the hospital bed staring morosely at the cracks in the floor as she waited for her parent's to return. They were somewhere in the hospital signing her discharge papers. She knew they blamed her for everything that happened. How could they not. She blamed herself. Because of her, several lives had been shattered beyond repair. And her baby…well, she hadn't even had time to relish the idea. And now she never could.

A knock at the partially opened door startled her from her grim thoughts. When she looked up, she saw the last person she ever expected to see standing there.

"May I speak with you, Ms Parker?" Philip Evans asked, already stepping into the room.

Liz had only ever seen Philip Evans from a distance. Up close the man was as formidable as she imagined. His eyes were cool and his expression grim as he stared back at her. Great. What new misfortune would befall her next?

"I'll make this quick," he said, his voice like ice. "I can't imagine what you and my son thought you were doing. And at this point I don't even want to know. The damaged caused by your secret…whatever it was, is immeasurable." Philip said bitterly, and Liz flinched. "Anyway, since my lawyers have advised Max to keep a low profile, he wanted me to give you this." He handed Liz a sealed envelope with her name on it.

Holding the letter listlessly, Liz watched at he made to exit the room only to be stymied by her parent's entering it.

"What the hell are you doing here Evans?" Jeff Parker barked.

"I was just leaving."

"Yeah, well you stay the hell away from my family!" Jeff Parker took a threatening step forward.

"Jeff don't." Nancy pleaded as she stood beside him.

"No big mystery where your son gets his violent tendencies," Philip said blandly.

"And what about yours, huh," Whatta call running my children off the road?"

"An accident. Compounded by grief."

"Yeah right. I'm sure that's how your lawyers will spin it. Meanwhile, your son will get off scott free while my boy is paralyzed."

"And my other son is DEAD!" Philip shouted expressing anger for the first time since entering the room. "So you tell me, who's the winner in this one?" He shoved passed Jeff and exited the room.

His words lingered long after he was gone, ricocheting around the room leaving an uncomfortable echo.

"I'm gonna go get the car," Jeff said to no one in particular as he left the room.

"Liz…you alright?" Nancy asked her daughter who had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

Glancing up from the short letter she'd just read, Liz shook her head unable to speak. Was she alright? What a joke. Her life currently read like a bad soap opera. Worst of all, there was no writing to team to make it all just a bad dream. As she read and re-read Max's letter for the umpteenth time, she began to sob uncontrollable.

"Oh, baby girl don't," Nancy Parker rushed towards the bed to comfort her distressed daughter, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Mom?" Liz finally whispered, lifting her head from her mother's shoulder after several minutes of crying.

"What baby? asked Nancy, her eyes red-rimmed too.

"Why him?"

Nancy knew exactly what her daughter was asking. Pondering her answer for a few seconds she said, "love is funny that way. We don't choose who we're attracted to, who we're willing to risk everything for. Maybe there's a need inside all of us only a certain person can fulfill. A need that is blind to who that person is, but is fed by who that person is to us."

"And you don't blame me?" Liz stared at her mother with sad brown eyes.

"Blame you for what?" Nancy's blue eyes were puzzled.

"For everything that's happened."

"Oh, Liz," Nancy stared at her daughter heartsick. When she'd seen Tyler getting more and more out of control, she thrown a tight leash on Liz. But it had been unfair. More than that, it had been a mistake. Because she had imposed such stringent rules on her daughter, Liz had been forced to lead a double life. How could Nancy hold her culpable for that.

Cupping her daughter's face between her hands, Nancy said: "You listen to me baby girl, none of this is your fault. And don't you ever think it is. What happened happened. All we can do is go on with our lives from here."

**-&-**

**Present Time: Los Angeles Police Department, June 22, 2005. **

"Wow." Detective Morgan said, feeling like he'd just listened to a modern day retelling on Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah, big whoop," Liz said grimly, and watched the detective fidget uncomfortably under her solemn gaze.

"Sorry," he said contritely. "I didn't mean to trivialize your pain."

"I'm sure you didn't. And I'm the one who's sorry," Liz sighed grimly. "Sometimes being a bitch is all a woman has to hold on to."

"Kathy Bates in Delores Claiborne, right?"

"Right," Liz said and the two shared a short laugh.

"Umm, just to clarify a few things here," the detective was all business once again. "It's my understanding that (A) you and Max Evans had a secret relationship. (B) Your brother found out, objected, and killed Max's brother during the confrontation. And (C) Max Evans ran you off the road paralyzing your brother and killing your unborn child in the process."

"Well, that's the cliffs notes version of it anyway," Liz smiled sardonically.

"I'm sorry Ms Parker, but I'm a little confused. What bearing do the events of seven years ago have on what happened today. By your own account you received a dear John letter from Max Evans the day you were released from the hospital. So how did you come to be in his company tonight?"

Liz smiled humorlessly before answering. "How do the events of seven years ago have any bearing on the events of today? Hmm. I guess you weren't listening when I said this was a long story."

"Ms Parke—"

"Liz, please, and let me finish. See, about two months ago the company I work for," Liz rattled off the name and watched the detective's eyes widen. Boy was he easily impressed. "Anyway, my company is always looking for investors, so I was sent to this conference in Fresno to give a sales pitch. I'll give you three guesses who was there."

"Max Evans."

"Bingo." Liz smiled ruefully. "You see what happened was…."

**A/N**: Wow! This chapter took a detour even I wasn't expecting. Mad, sad, disappointed? Let me know what you guys think.

**tbc**…maybe


	11. ACT 10

**A/N:** We are now heading into the second half of this story, leading up to the reason for Liz's mysterious police interview. With that said, this chapter is mostly transitional, so bare with me. Btw, I've decided to do the unprecedented and thank people individually. I've always wanted to in my previous stories, but there were so many readers. Since this one doesn't seem to be as popular, lol, I can finally do so.

**Re: Sarah-Helen-**Yeah, this story is real plotty isn't it? I'm glad you think it's gotten stronger. I do too. Hope you continue to love it, and thanks so much for all of your reviews.

**Re: dawnfaer-** Wow! I actually made someone speechless. Now I don't know what to say. Thanks. In answer to your question, you will get to see what Max wrote to Liz. I didn't include it in that last chapter because it felt like emotional overkill. Just be careful what you wish for.

**Re: Miakatama86-** Loved your review. LOL. The maybe at the end of the chapter was only partially a joke. My life is really busy with work and school to continue a story if no one is reading it. That said, I'm kind of committed to seeing this one to the very end. Even if it kills me, and the endless angst just might.

**Re: Radiogirl- **Glad to have sucked you in. Hope you stick with it and continue to review. I'll do my best to keep the suspense comin.

**Re: Nikkitan89-** Yeah, totally sad about Liz losin the baby. However, there was a method to my madness. Unfortunately, there is worst to come. So keep your seat belt buckled.

**Re: Stefanie-** Thanks for the review. More twist and turns left than you can shake a stick at. So don't breathe just yet.

**Re: Soulmates-exist-** First of all, love your name. And yeah, I believe in love at first sight too. Closely followed by instant lust, lol. As for this being the best story you've ever read, I doubt it. But thank you so much for saying so.

**Re: Lizzie-** Glad you love it. Reviews inspire me to write faster, but sometimes real life interferes. RL sucks!

**Re: Caitlin-** Thanks for the review. Hope you stick with the story. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**Act**: **10**

**Present**:** Two months before police interview**,** Fresno California: April 10, 2005. **

Liz Parker exited the revolving airport door with a deep scowl marring her pretty features. In the short plane ride from Los Angeles to Fresno she had gained a major headache. All due to the bubbled headed blonde that had sat next to her during the flight. She had gone on and on about her nose job, her boob job, her cheating ex, and how she was only partially bulimic. Liz now knew all she ever wanted to know about liposuction and collagen injections. She'd always heard that the City of Angeles was superficial, but there was nothing like first hand knowledge. By the time the plane touched down in Fresno Liz had wanted to scream.

Quickly haling a cab from one of twenty or so lined up outside the airport, she rattled off her destination before settling back into the seat and shutting her eyes. It had been a long week, month, and year. Hell, if she wanted to be technical about it a long life. But that was being maudlin. Or, a result of being sent last minute to an out of town conference. Her department head Ed Lewis was supposed to attend, but his wife had gone into premature labor. So up in smoke went Liz's weekend plans. Not that she anything spectacular planned anyway. Just catching up on the latest bestseller.

Sometimes Liz wondered if she was just bad at life. Career wise everything was perfect. She'd graduated from UC Berkeley in just three years, and was quickly recruited by Bio-Tech Pharmaceuticals. She'd risen through the ranks of the company like a supernova, acquiring her Masters Degree along the way. Her co-workers often wondered how she did it. She considered telling them she didn't have a life, but instead she would just smile and let them believe that she was driven.

Becoming aware that the Taxi had stopped, Liz glanced out the window and got her first view of the Chateau Inn. It put her in mind of the old plantation houses that used to exist in the Deep South. Not that she had ever been to one, but just like everyone else she'd seen Gone with the Wind. Anyway, the seventy room accommodation was rumored to have an indoor pool, refrigerator and microwave in every room, and computer access. The perfect little get away for the not so average business-man and his secretary/mistress. But that was just Liz being cynical.

Stepping from the cab, she handed the driver his fare plus tip and strode towards the hotel doors with her luggage in one hand and brief case in another. The 50ish looking doorman immediately opened the door to which she murmured, "Thanks."

**-&-**

The interior was plush, which was no more than she expected, but she really was too tired to enjoy it. All she wanted to do was go to her room and take a nice fortifying nap.

"Reservations for Parker, Liz," she said to the stiff looking desk clerk and watched as he quickly typed this into the computer before frowning.

"I'm sorry Ms. Parker. But I can't seem to find your name listed."

Liz sighed deeply and counted to ten. "Could you check under Lewis, a colleague of mine was supposed to attend this conference. I was sent in his place at the last minute." She smiled charmingly, all the while thinking _prick_.

"Aah, I see," he said typing once again. "Here we go, suite 602. If you'd sign right here, I'll give you your card key." He pushed a piece of paper forward.

Liz quickly scribbled her name and headed for the elevator. A bellboy offered to carry her bags to which she flicked him off with a wave of her hand. She was just about to enter the elevator when a deeply masculine voice stopped her.

"Liz? Is that you?"

The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose sharply and her breathe hitched. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Turning around slowly, reluctantly, Liz came face to face with Max Evans.

"Hey," she said casually, smiling serenely. What a big fake she was. There was nothing casual about this meeting. She had imagined it a million times, and every single time had been awkward, awkward, and awkward.

"You look different," Max said staring intently. "Older."

"Thanks, I think," Liz grimaced. _Why didn't he just say she looked a hag and get it over with?_

"I meant your hair," Max gestured to her chin length bob.

"Oh, um, thanks," Liz tucked a dark strand behind her ear self-consciously. "You look different too. More…" buttoned down, restrained, she wanted to say but settled on: "Successful."

"I bet." Max smiled self-deprecatingly.

"It was nice to see you. But I really need to get to my room," Liz gestured towards the elevator. "Long flight, really tired," she babbled.

"Of course you do," Max excused. "And I still have to check in. Maybe we could catch up over dinner?"

"I don't think so Max," Liz said sadly, her façade beginning to slip. The elevator dinged and she quickly stepped inside.

"Are you here for the conference?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. You?"

Max nodded. "Then I'll be seeing you again," he said determinedly just before the elevator doors closed.

**A/N**: I know it's short and not very entertaining, but I needed to get over the hump from childhood to adulthood. Next chapter promises to be filled with new twist and turns. Please Review!


	12. ACT 11

**A/N**: Sorry about the last chapter. I know it was boring and kinda sucked, but I needed to jump start my interest in this story again. See what happened was: I started doing revisions on my first story **Not Just Another Girl**, and I fell in love with it all over again. It was a pretty cool story if I do say so myself. Anyway, the revisions left me too exhausted to really work on this one. Won't happen again I promise. Btw, thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer**: **Same**.

**ACT**: **11**

"You've reached the fabulous Maria DeLuca. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Maria pick up!" Liz shouted into her cell phone as she paced back and forth in the luxurious hotel suite. The carpet was a plush golden brown and the furniture a beautiful polished mahogany. It could have been Formica and a cheap throw rug for all the notice Liz paid it.

"I know you're there Maria. It's only…a little after six," she said glancing down at her watch. "You're probably sleeping but you need to wake up right now!"

Liz and Maria remained closer than ever despite going their separate ways after high school. Maria had moved to New York to pursue a singing career while Liz had attended Berkley. Over the years, the two had celebrated each others triumphs and mourned each others failures, long distantly of course. Now, with both of them living in Los Angeles, they'd been practically joined at the hip again.

Liz had found it ironic when three years ago Maria landed a role on one of the top rated Soap Opera's. Her irony had nothing to do with Maria's acting ability. The girl had enough charisma for ten people. Liz's irony stemmed from the fact that Maria's character was in essence…Maria. She played a spunky, resourceful, sometimes manipulative, lounge singer trying to make it big. Yup, that was Hollywood for you.

"I really need to talk to you Ria. I ran into Max today," Liz sighed, about to hang up.

"What?" Maria shouted into the phone nearly rupturing Liz eardrum.

"I thought that would get your attention," she laughed laconically.

"So you were just pulling my leg?" Maria's tone was a mixture of outrage and sleepy confusion.

"Unfortunately not," Liz stopped pacing to plop down onto the queen sized bed.

"God Liz," Maria said into the phone, "This is _huge_."

"No." Liz shook her head as if Maria were in the room to see it. "This is bad. Very bad!"

"Hmm. So what's he like? Is he still hot?"

"Mariaaa!" Liz shouted in exasperation.

"Alright, alright, chill already. So what happened?"

"We exchanged polite pleasantries before jumping each other in the elevator where we proceeded to screw like dogs in heat."

"For real?" Maria exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course not!" Liz shouted before taking a deep calming breath. _Los Angeles was turning her best friend into a real flake_, Liz thought unkindly.

"Sorry," Maria said, sounding slightly subdued.

"No I'm sorry," Liz flopped back onto the bed and stared at the taupe colored ceiling. She could be a _real_ bitch sometimes. A bad habit she'd developed over the years.

"So what really happened?"

"Ok, so we really did exchange pleasantries. It sorta went something like this: Long time no see, and yeah same to you. And you look different, and yeah you too. And then he asked me out to dinner."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Liz snapped her fingers in emphasis. "As if no tragic history existed between us. As if we were just "good friends" who hadn't seen each other in years and needed to catch up."

"Wow." Maria breathed into the phone. "You turned him down of course." She knew Liz like the palm of her hand.

"Yeah,"Liz said tiredly, listlessly.

Maria sighed inwardly. It saddened her how much Liz had changed over the years. Never much of an extrovert, she had withdrawn even more into herself after the accident. Oh she put on a great appearance of living a fulfilled life, but Maria knew differently. Liz was just going through the motions. And whether she believed it or not, this unexpected meeting with Max might just be what the doctor ordered.

"Think you'll see him again?" Maria asked, trying her best not to sound optimistic.

"Probably. From what I gather he's here for the convention too. And he seemed sort of determined that we talk. Should make for an interesting weekend." Liz's tone implied the exact opposite.

_You go Max_, Maria silently cheered. Liz needed to be shaken out of her complacent existence.

"Enough about you." Maria said, changing the subject. "Guess who I ran into today? In North Hollywood no less. You'll never believe it."

**-&-**

Max didn't believe in coincidence. Nor did he believe the hokey concept that things happened for a reason. But he did believe in fate. He knew this was a contradiction in itself, but when it came to Liz Parker it seemed one and the same.

He'd never forgotten her in all these years. How could he? She was forever linked to a time he considered both the _best_ and _worst_ part of his life entire life. And the way it all ended...well, he had more than a few unresolved issues.

He could recall writing the letter like it was yesterday. His brother had been lying cold and stiff in some god forsaken morgue and Liz, the love of his life, had been in the hospital due to his actions. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, Max had been hiding out grief stricken in the guest house when his father entered.

**-Flashback- **

"_Well this is a fine mess isn't it," Phillip stated without preamble, his voice cold though emotionless. "I've hired Don Shuler to handle your case. They say he's one of the best defense lawyers in the state." _

_Max stared blankly at his father from his huddled position on the couch. Had he a mirror before him, he would have been shocked by his own appearance. His face was pallid and covered with two day old beard and his hair stood up on end like he'd been electrocuted. But it was his eyes that were the most telling, deeply sunken into his head and rimmed with dark circles. Any and all vitality that had previously resided there had been ruthlessly striped away. What lingered was enough to **haunt** the average person. Not so Phillip Evans as he continued to spew. _

"_Now you have nothing to say. Too bad you were so forthcoming with the police. How could you be so stupid Max? To tell the investigators that you deliberately ran the Parker boy's truck off the road? What were you thinking?"_

_What was he thinking? Max took a few seconds to ponder this question. And his answer was immediate. "I wasn't thinking. Steven had just been murdered right before my very eyes and all I wanted to do was stop his killer," Max's voice broke on the last word and he sniffed wiping furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand. _

_Phillip's eyes shone momentarily with understanding and maybe even empathy, but his expression hardened at Max's next whispered words. _

"_I didn't know Liz was in the car. I would have never hurt her for anything in the world. I was just **so** angry," Max made a fist. "But when I opened the car door and saw her lying in the wreckage…" he shook his head in denial, "with blood on her face and pieces of glass in her hair." Max closed his eyes pained at the imagery. _

"_That's just beautiful," Phillip clapped mockingly. "My son is dead and here you sit, lamenting over some girl. And not just any girl either. The one who caused this whole mess!" _

"_Dad don't," Max pleaded with pained eyes. "None of this was her fault."_

"_Oh really? Then who should I blame, you?"_

"_Maybe you should," Max spoke quietly, remorsefully._

_For about a second it looked to Max like his father wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but instead he said: "We don't have time for this melodrama. Your mother is a basket case and Isabel will be arriving home this afternoon. I think it would be best if you continued to keep a low profile, and for gods sake cut the Parker girl loose. Of all the girls to mess around with, why her Max, why her?" Phillip asked rhetorically before exiting the front door. _

_Later that night, Max made the only sacrifice he could think of that would bring his family any comfort. And maybe it was unmanly of him, but he cried through the entire process. After completing the letter, he paused to re-read his own words. _

_Dear Liz, _

_As I sit here writing this letter with you in the hospital and Steven in the morgue, there are no words to express how sorry I am. I take full responsibility for everything that happened. You tried to make me understand how much your family hated mine, but I wouldn't listen. God! If only I could turn back the clock I would. Not that I regret ever meeting you, but maybe it would have been best if I hadn't. I just don't know anymore. Everything is so messed up right now. I feel like one of those giant jigsaw puzzles, and none of the pieces fit. How did this happen? Where did it all go wrong? Or maybe it was just wrong from the start. Who knows? What I do know is: Too much has happened for any of us to go back. All we can do from here is go forward as best we can. And not together either, but separately. Alone. Just promise me you won't let this stop you from being the woman I know you were meant to be. Because despite everything I did love you. I do love you._

_Forever and always,_

_Max_

**-End of Flashback-**

Max was jolted back to reality by the insistent ringing of his cell phone. Flicking open his black Motorola Razor, he smiled as he recognized the number.

"Hi baby," he said after pushing talk. "I miss you more. I should be home by Sunday night. Maybe you could stay up for me. Love you too. Bye Jessie."

**_A/N: _**This chapter is not what I intended it to be at all. But believe me when I say I know exactly where this story is going. It is only the route that keeps changing. As I began typing this chapter it occurred to me that you guys never got a chance to see how the events of the accident/murder affected Max. Thus entered the flashback of the events from his POV. Like it, love it, lump it, let me know by **reviewing. **

**Tbc…**


	13. ACT 12

**A/N**: Here's the newest chapter guys. Hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer**: Same.

**ACT**: **12**

Liz tossed and turned in the bed of her hotel room later that night. The fact that it was a Sealy posture pedic did little to help. She just couldn't turn her brain off. And not for lack of trying either. She'd counted sheep, backwards from a hundred, and even played shadow puppets on the wall. But none of these things distracted her from the fact that somewhere, in the same hotel as she, was Max Evans.

And she was being an _idiot_.

No doubt he was somewhere sleeping, snug as a bug, while she dwelled on the past. No, it wasn't that simple, she sighed. Or that easy. It never had been for either one them. The past just refused to die. Would not go quietly into that good night. And the repercussions…well, they were infinite.

Liz wondered how the Evans family was dealing with their loss. If her family had been permanently fractured by the events of seven years ago, then the Evans had to be deeply scarred. This was one of the reasons Liz spent so little time with her family over the years. They all pretended it was because of her busy schedule, but it was a lie.

It was just _too_ painful.

What little time she did spend with her family these days; she could not help but be reminded of a Dickens' poem. Charles had said it best:

**I have had sorrows**

**But I have borne them ill**

**I have broken**

**Where I should have bent…**

The poem was a near perfect encapsulation of the Parker clan. They had broken instead of bent. Would rather break than bend. Well, that wasn't entirely true. While Liz's father and brother were as unyielding as a hundred year old tree, Nancy Parker was nigh double jointed from all the adjusting she had done.

She was the only one out of the three who did not blame Liz for what happened. Oh her father pretended not to, but the way he would look at her sometimes, like she was… a stranger. Not just a stranger either, but someone he didn't want to know. And while she had never been extremely close to him this still grieved her.

And Tyler well, his resentment was apparent for all the world to see. Because if it hadn't been for Liz he wouldn't be…handicapped, wheel chair bound, a person with special needs. At least that was the way he saw it. And on a good day when she was feeling slightly more than mildly depressed, that was how she saw it too.

And boy had he used this to his advantage over the years. He'd manipulated Liz out of money, favors, a van, and anything else he could think of. She knew what he was doing of course. But how could she ever say no? To deny him would only rain down bitterness and accusations on her defenseless head.

As someone once said: An enemy can't cut you half as deep with a blade as a family member can with a word.

Wise person.

Liz knew she was broken too. In her own special way. She didn't like to think about that._ And God! _She really needed to get some sleep; she punched her pillow in frustration. If she had to face Max tomorrow she would need all her wits about her. He had made it more than clear he'd be seeking her out. And when he did, she would be calm, cool, and collected, was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

**-&-**

"What the hell do you want?" Liz asked, irritation peppering her voice as she glanced up from her lunch menu. She'd spent the hour before looking like a complete incompetent in front of a room full of convention goers. Potential investors, no less. All because she hadn't gone over Ed's notes. She, whom everyone at work thought of as a perfectionist. Why? All because she'd been too busy worrying about running into Max. And he stood there smiling innocently.

"May I?" he asked referring to the seat opposite Liz.

She glared at him. "If I say no will you go away?"

He shook his head.

"Not even if I add please?"

He shook his head again.

"Be my guest," she said ungraciously, then picked up the menu again. It was an obvious ploy to ignore him.

Max stared at her down bent head. With the menu partially obscuring her face, or at least her eyes from him, he could peruse all he wanted. The other day had been so rushed, and unexpected, he'd hardly gotten a good look at her. It was only now, that he could fully appreciate what he saw. Aesthetically speaking of course.

Liz had always been beautiful. At least to Max. But with added maturity, she was in a word…lovely. From the way her eyes sparkled when she'd glared up at him, to the way her hair swung just below her chin all dark and silky. She'd even put on a few pounds, graduating from coltish to slightly curvy. As best he could tell anyway, due to the severe, though highly stylish, black pant suit she was wearing.

Liz glanced up from the menu just in time to see Max staring at her. She could not get angry though. She'd been stealing peeks of her own while pretending to read. What she saw however, had her frowning. He was still good looking, a "hotty" in fact to use a Maria-ism. But in a conservative sort of way.

When she'd known Max before he'd been into old jeans and leather jackets. As liberal a dresser as he was a thinker. Now, he was all neatly styled hair and Hugo Boss suit. Liz understood the need to change and mature as one got older, but wow, he looked so far from the idealist she'd known it was…sad. Even the grooves in his cheeks suggested he did more frowning than smiling.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked startling both Liz and Max.

"Um, just a Cobb salad," Liz stuttered out, "light dressing."

"And for you sir?" the waitress's smiled brightly at Max.

_If her smile were any brighter she'd blind him,_ Liz thought snidely.

"I'll have the same," Max smiled charmingly. "And we'll both have a glass of white wine."

"Coming right up," the toothy blonde perked before sashaying away.

"Wow. If she's not careful she might break a hip," Liz said cattily,

"Meow," was Max's contribution.

"I'm just saying," Liz blushed lightly before staring at Max with serious eyes. "What are you doing here Max?"

And now he was serious too. "That's a good question. I wish I had a simple answer for you but I don't. Seeing you last night kind of threw me for a loop."

"Ditto." Liz replied.

"Anyway," Max shrugged uncomfortably. "It brought up a lot of unresolved issues."

"You think?" Liz's mouth twisted cynically. "Cause I totally enjoyed your Dear John letter."

Max flushed, holding up placating hands as he looked around the semi-crowded hotel restaurant. Liz had always been witty, now she seemed to have attitude to go with it. And he felt like an ass. So much for planning this scene just right. His timing was shot and game non-existent.

"Look Liz," he began quietly. "I know things ended badly between us." _Understatement_. "But I just thought we could…talk." He smiled benignly.

"Fine." Liz agreed. Small talk she could handle, barely. "So…what kind job did you end up doing?"

"Oh that," Max's eyes were briefly shadowed. "I work in finance. Investment banking. For my father actually."

See, now this is why Liz knew this was a bad idea. Max never intended to work for his father. That he was did so now could only be the result of one thing. His brother's death.

"So what do you do?" Max asked trying to keep the conversation from breaking down. He'd seen the guilty look cross Liz's face when he mentioned working for his father. He wanted to reassure her that he was fine with it. That in fact he actually enjoyed it. That he'd only been momentarily saddened when he thought about how much Steven had hated banking. But instead he changed the subject.

"Me?" Liz asked momentarily startled.

"Yes you," Max deadpanned.

"I ended up in research." She smiled softly. "I'm the assistant to head of genetics at Biotech Pharmaceuticals."

Max could tell by the smile on her face that she loved her work. "That great Liz," he smiled in return. "I always knew you'd do something important. So have you guys cloned anybody yet? God knows there are a few people I'd like to see replaced. The President being one of them."

"Max!" Liz gasped before giggling. He always did have a droll sense of humor.

And that was the icebreaker. When the waitress finally delivered their lunch, they were in a deep discussion about the pro's and cons of stem cell research. Max found it somewhat appalling, while Liz argued that it was necessary to the future of human survival.

By the end of the meal they'd debated everything from the Catholic Church to the war in Iraq. Interesting enough they were both able to see each others point of view on every given topic.

"I always did love your mind," Max said admiringly as the two sat sipping from glasses of white wine. During the course of lunch they'd finished off an entire bottle.

"I thought it was my body," Liz returned. And then, "opps, no more wine for you Lizzie girl," she said to her glass before placing it on the table.

Max laughed. "You're cute when you're tipsy. And appallingly honest. I like it."

"Ha, ha," Liz stared at him all blurry eyed. "You're just trying to get into my pants."

"More than that," Max muttered under his breath.

Liz's eyes narrowed. "I heard that, you know."

Before Max could answer her, his cell phone began to ring. The familiar and annoying sounds of Ashley Simpson's song** Boyfriend **filled the air. He and Jessie had argued for an hour over this ring tone. But she had been adamant. If he was going to ignore his cell phone during work hours, then she needed her own special ring tone. That way he would always know when it was her. Jessie was precocious like that.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his flip phone. He rolled his eyes ironically when Liz smirked.

"Hi sweety," he said into the phone and Liz's smile vanished.

See, reason 10,002 why this had been a bad idea, Liz thought as she watched Max's face alight with happiness.

"That sounds like fun," she listened to him say. And, "I'll bet she just loved that. See you tomorrow then. Love you too. Bye Jessie."

The conversation only lasted a few minutes. But in that short time Liz went from slightly tipsy to stone cold sober.

"Sorry about that," Max apologized while putting away his phone. "Where were we?"

"I was about to leave," Liz said refusing to meet Max eyes as she removed money from her Dooney & Burke bag to pay for her lunch.

"Liz what's wrong," Max asked picking up on the negative vibe. His eyes had a look of puzzled concern as he stared at her.

"Nothing," she answered evasively. "I just really need to go."

Ok, so now he was getting pissed. "Would you just cut the bullshit," he said angrily, quietly. "A minute ago we were having a good time, now you're as frigid as an iceberg."

"A minute ago we were _flirting_," Liz corrected him angrily. "A minute ago I didn't know you had a…"she glanced at his bare left hand, "significant other."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Who is Jessie, Max?" Liz spit out, the question burning her tongue like acid.

Max smiled softly, as understanding dawned. "Jessie is Jessica Ann Evans. My daughter," he said proudly.

His words hit Liz like a ton of bricks. The answer to her question was even worse than she suspected.

**A/N**: Good? Bad? Disappointing? You be the judge.

**tbc…**


	14. ACT 13

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Since the last chapter of this story had several readers wanting to lynch Max, I thought I'd better update ASAP. So here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Same as always.

**ACT: 13**

When the doctor kindly explained to Liz that she would never be able to have children she thought he was joking. In fact, she even told him so.

"_This is a joke right?" she'd asked, laughing hollowly her eyes wide and frightened. _

_"I'm afraid not Miss Parker. You see…"_

And that was that.

It appeared that the car accident had severed more things than they'd all first realized. While the Parker's had been confronted with Tyler's back injury immediately, Liz's infertility had not made its self known for several months. It was only after too many hit or miss _periods _that the devastating reality was brought to light.

Liz had listened as the doctor used words like etopic pregnancy and ovarian damage perpetuated by the crash. He'd gone on to state how they'd removed one of her ovaries to stop the hemorrhaging. Unfortunately, her only remaining ovary didn't seem to be working too well now, either. In the end, it all boiled down to her having a less than twenty percent chance of ever conceiving.

To say she had been devastated was like saying the Holocaust was a _tragedy_ or that 911 was a _shock_. There were just no words to describe the way she felt. She'd been left with no choice but to carry this sorrow within her heart like an unhealed wound. And now, with just a few words, Max had unwittingly ripped the bandage off.

Worst of all, he sat there smiling proudly while her heart was in the process of shattering. But she couldn't blame him. Didn't blame him. He had never even known she'd been pregnant. Let alone the fact that she couldn't bare children. _So get it together Liz!_ Which she did, plastering a fake smile on her face before saying:

"That's… so great Max," she choked out, swallowing deeply as bile rose to the back of her throat.

Max grinned shyly as he pulled a picture from his wallet. "I think she's beautiful too. Maybe I'm biased," he shrugged as he held it out to Liz.

The moment was surreal. It reminded Liz of a line from the 90's movie Speed. _Pop quiz hotshot._ _Whatta you do when a maniac's got a gun to your head? Whatta you do? _Of course she reached for the picture. And if her hand trembled a bit when making contact well…she hoped Max filed it under don't ask don't tell. Or, that he was too kind to acknowledge it.

"She's beautiful Max," Liz smiled genuinely, blinking back tears. And she really was too. If ever there was an angelic looking child, it was Jessica Ann Evans. The dark-haired, gape toothed, amber eyed little beauty, smiled mischievously into the camera as she posed with her hands folded under her cheek and her head tilted to the side. The layered white dress and halo she wore on her head put the icing on the cake.

"It was taken last Christmas eve," Max mumbled, his smile slightly embarrassed as Liz handed the picture back to him. "She and Isabel were at the mall."

"How old is she?" Liz asked with real interest setting aside her own feelings, as she'd become accustomed to doing in the last few years.

"She's six," Max said and watched the smile dissolve from Liz's face.

"Six?" Liz questioned in disbelief, the words strangling in her throat. _That was the same age their child would have been._

Max was puzzled by her reaction. What had he said to leech the color from her face and put such a look of deep hurt in her eyes? He watched her mouth tremble as her eyes beseeched him to what? Deny it? And that's when the reason for her distress hit him.

"Oh my God Liz," he murmured, "you think I was sleeping with someone else while we were together?"

"What other explanation is there?" she sniffed back tears of anguish.

Calmly, patiently, he gave her one.

He told her about going back to school that following September. About how he was just going through the motions of senior year, unable to get over losing her or Steven's death. About the surprising call he received from Steven's former girlfriend Sondra, asking him to meet her for lunch. He told Liz about hardly recognizing Sondra as he'd only seen her once, from a distance, and without a slightly rounder figure.

How he'd received the shock of his life when Sondra explained to him that not only was she pregnant, but that it was Steven's baby. His shock had multiplied when in the same sentence she told him she was putting it up for adoption. That she was a college student herself, a scholarship student in fact, with no support system. She had actually cried while telling Max she couldn't provide for the baby. And that the only reason she was having it at all was because it was Steven's. She'd explained to Max about going to his father for help, only to be turned away with disdain and disgust.

Max described to Liz the look of shock on Sondra's face when he suggested adopting the baby. How it had taken more than an hour to convince her before she agreed. He told Liz about using a trust fund left to him by his late grandmother to pay for Sondra's prenatal care and child birth cost. About falling in love with Jessie from the first moment he saw her, and how she had been his daughter every since.

"Wow," Liz said in serious awe. She'd known from the beginning that Max was a caring compassionate guy, but this was just…

He shrugged in embarrassment. "It was the right thing to do. And I've never regretted it."

"How did you manage it?"

Max shook his head as he reflected. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. I ended up getting a two bedroom apartment near school, and a nanny to take care of Jessie during the day. The first year or so was…a comedy of errors," he smiled self deprecatingly.

"I bet."

Max frowned before speaking again. "It didn't help that my parent's fought me for custody."

"What? How could they?" Liz's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't imagine turning over an innocent child to Philip Evans to raise. The man was about as warm as an iceberg.

"I know right. Especially after my father refused to help Sondra in the first place. Unfortunately, he never told my mother. It was only after it became apparent that Jessie had inherited my grandmother's amber colored eyes that my father believed she was Steven's. By then it was too late. He didn't have a leg to stand on."

_What a bastard_, Liz thought, not for the first time. "How is your relationship with your parent's now?"

"Surprisingly pretty good. My father has actually mellowed over the years. If you can believe that," Max laughed before turning serious. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"How are your parent's and—umm—your brother?" The name stoke in Max's throat. While he'd been given one year probation for **Reckless Endangerment** for his actions following Steven's death, Tyler had gotten away with murder. Literally. The judge had deemed it an accidental shooting, feeling sorry for poor wheel chair bound Tyler who played it to the hilt. He'd also escaped gun charges by rolling over on one of his friends, a known drug dealer. To say Max had no love for the guy...

"They're doing ok I guess," Liz answered after a brief pause, staring down at the table. "I don't get to see them much these days. Too busy with work. You know how it is," she shrugged.

Max would have loved to take her words at face value, but there were just too many undercurrents in her expression. It wasn't just what she said, but what she didn't say. Reaching over to touch her hand, Max waited until Liz's startled doe like eyes met his before speaking.

"I want to say something, and I know this isn't the right place." He stroked her hand while speaking. "But I don't want you to say anything until I'm done."

Liz nodded slowly, feeling apprehensive. She watched Max swallow deeply before beginning.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," he said quietly. "I just wanted you to know—to tell you—how sorry I am for running you off the road that night."

"Max…"

"You gotta let me finish this," he strangled out. "I don't know what possessed me to do what I did. I was just _so_ angry and upset that my mind just went blank," he squeezed her hand as his eyes pleaded for understanding. "Honest to God Liz I didn't know you were in the car. And when I pulled the door open and saw you lying there…" he shuddered with anguish, shaking his head in denial. "I couldn't believe it. And all I wanted to do was die."

"Max don't." Liz pressed a kiss to the hand that was curled around hers as she stared into tear bright amber eyes. "It's the past and can't be changed. You gotta let it go."

"Like I let you go?"

And like that the tears she'd kept in check streamed down her face.

"I never got over you, you know?" Max said using the thumb of his other hand to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. "And now I realize I never will," he paused, waiting for her response.

_Oh God! What am I supposed to say?_ Liz wondered.

**A/N:** Hmm, not to satisfied with this chapter. I think there were too many revelations. Tell me what you guys think. Question: is everyone as tired of these Acts as I am. Boy do I miss real chapter titles. When this is finally finished, I intend to go back and rename ever chapter. I already have half of them picked out.


	15. ACT 14

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys. My other story Landslide is really starting to take off, but I promised to finish this one, and I will. Just bear with me when it comes to updates.

**Disclaimer**: Same.

**ACT: **14

In the month since Liz decided to give her relationship with Max a second chance, she'd been happier than she could ever remember being in her entire life. It wasn't perfect happiness, but it was _real_. Seven years before she had still be a child with childish ideals and beliefs. Now that her eyes were unveiled, she viewed life more realistically.

For one thing, she no longer believed in _ever after_. This wasn't to say that she didn't believe in love. Because she did: truly, madly, deeply. Only now, love to her meant something more concrete. She believed that if two people were committed to each other, kind, considerate, and loving to one another, then the probability of them staying together was exponential. She believed that maintaining a good relationship was like solving a difficult equation. In other words: hard work.

When she'd explained _her_ "new outlook" to Max a week after they'd gotten back together he laughed and said: "What a crock of shit." That it was her scientific mind doing the talking, not her heart. The next night he'd taken her out to dinner at Ocean & Vine in Santa Monica. There, they'd dinned on tiger shrimps and sea scallops. And at the end of the meal Max had the waiters serenade her. The Ballard was a little known 80's song called **bring back romance**. Liz had sat there starry eyed while Max mouthed the words along with the violins.

_I've heard it said _

_That romance was dead and gone_

_And I almost believed it was true _

_To the moment you came along…_

Well needless to say that night had put paid to her new theory. Apparently she was a hopeless romantic after all. That didn't mean she wasn't realistic though. Especially as she and Max had decided to inform their parent's about their relationship this time around. This was the reason she presently found herself standing outside her parent's house in a state of near hyperventilation.

"Just a moment," she heard her mother call as she rang the bell for the second time. Liz took several deep breaths and plastered a smile on her face just as the door swung inward.

"Hi Mom," she said, kissing Nancy on the cheek as she stood there in stunned silence.

"This is a surprise," Nancy said as she ushered Liz inside.

_More than you even know_, Liz thought as she watched her mother glance worriedly towards the living room.

"Jeff, Tyler, look who's here." Nancy said, giving the occupants of the room a heads up as they entered.

The moment was awkward to say the least.

Leave it to Tyler to make a bad situation worst. "Well, well, well, if it isn't her royal highness," his mouth was twisted into a smirk. "Come to pay the commoners a visit, have we? Pardon me if I don't stand." He made reference to the motorized wheel chair he resided in.

"Good to see you too Tyler," Liz said quietly, disregarding her mother's gasp of shock at Tyler's words. It never failed to bewilder her how her mother could still be so easily shocked by anything Tyler said or did. "Dad," Liz nodded towards a stern looking Jeff Parker.

"Liz," Jeff glanced up from his paper barely acknowledging her.

Liz sighed. _If you think you hate me now daddy, just you wait. _

"Would you like something to drink honey?" Nancy asked earnestly.

Leave it to her mom to play devils advocate. If neither her father nor brother planned to make her feel welcome than her mother surely would.

"No thanks. I'm good," she answered before taking a seat across from everyone. It was after six in the evening on a Friday night. Liz noted that her father had been reading the paper while Tyler and her mother watched the evening news. Nancy reached for the remote to switch the television off, and they all stared at her with varying degrees of curiosity.

Clearing her throat, Liz got straight to it. "There's been a new development in my life and I wanted you guys to hear it from me first." Looking down at the tightly clenched, white knuckled hands in her lap, she quickly blurted:

"ImdatingMaxEvansagain."

"You're doing what!" Jeff Parker's words held all the explosiveness of a nuclear bomb.

"You heard me the first time." Liz stared at her family defiantly. Her father's face was like a thunder cloud, while her mother just looked resigned. As for Tyler…well, his reaction worried Liz the most. He was eerily silent and his expression blank.

"Either you break it off now," Jeff stormed, "or you're no longer my daughter!"

"Jeff don't!" Nancy gasped.

Liz laughed humorlessly while staring at her father with bleak eyes. "I haven't been your daughter for seven years, so let's drop the pretense. We all know why I don't visit often."

"Liz—"

"No mom, it needs to be said. In fact it's long overdue." Mother and daughter stared at each other with sad eyes before Liz refocused her attention on her fuming father.

"You've treated me differently for the past seven years. You can barely look at me. And when you do, it's like I'm something dirty on the bottom of your shoe." Liz spoke raggedly as years of hurt built up in her chest. "Why daddy? What did I do that was _so_ wrong?" her eyes pleaded.

"What did you do?" Jeff's tone was incredulous. "Not only did you betray me with my worst enemy, you're the cause of my son being in a wheel chair."

Nancy gasped raising her hand to cover her mouth as she stared from her husband to her daughter. The look on Liz's face was one of devastation. Exactly what Nancy had been trying to prevent.

Liz stared at her father with tears pouring down her face. So this is what he really thought of her. "You know what daddy," she said coming to her feet. "I never wanted to believe it before. But now I have to face the facts. "You're a _small_ man," she watched as he flinched. "Instead of making something better of you're life, you've been too content hating the Evans. And look what it's caused. Yeah, maybe I do share in the blame for what happened all the years ago," she glanced pointedly at Tyler. "But it was you who sowed the seeds of hate in him. A hate so strong that it took a life," Liz's voice broke momentarily as she dwelled on the sweet little girl who would never know her real father. "So while you sit there lamenting over some stupid feud, maybe you should take the time to dwell on the _real_ reason why your son will never walk again, why the Evans' have one less son, and why you'll never have any grandchildren," Liz said nearly blinded by tears as she ran from the living room.

"Liz wait." Nancy caught her arm as she was exiting the front door.

Liz turned to face her mother all the hurt and disillusionment she felt shinning in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh baby girl," Nancy said hugging her daughter tightly. Loosing her hold she whispered to Liz, "Find a way to happy."

"You don't disapprove?" Liz asked, staring at her mother intently.

Nancy shook her head smiling sadly. "The heart wants what it wants. You have no choice but to follow it."

**-&- **

"It's done," Liz said into the phone when Max picked it up. She was driving down interstate 605 on her way home.

"Do I even want to know how it went?" he asked from the other end. He'd wanted to go with her, but she'd refused saying his presence would only make things worse. By the sound of her voice he doubted that.

"It went." Liz tried to laugh but tears were clogging her throat.

"I'm sorry baby," Max said softly, sympathetically.

Liz cleared her throat. "How'd it go with your parent's?"

Max paused before speaking. "It went ok," he said in puzzled wonderment.

"What does that mean?" Liz asked, puzzled herself.

"It means there were no outburst, arguments, threats of disownment," Max joked unknowingly and Liz flinched. "Everything was quite civilized. My mother even expressed an interest in meeting you."

"Oh."

Max wasn't exactly sure what Liz's "oh" meant but it sounded incredibly sad. He knew just the thing to cheer her up. Unsurprisingly, she had Jessie had got on like a house on fire. They were so much alike. Both of them immensely lovable.

"I have someone who would like to speak to you," Max said into the phone.

His hushed tone gave Liz momentary pause until…

"Hi Liz," Jessie said excitedly into the phone.

"Hi munchkin," Liz said back and smiled as the child giggled.

"Daddy said you're coming over tomorrow."

"You bet your button nose I am." Liz listened as Jessie giggled again.

"That's great! I can't wait to show you the fabu clothes aunt Isabel bought for my brat dolls."

This time Liz was the one to giggle. Jessie was just too cute.

"Halfta go now. Daddy wants to speak with you. See you tomorrow Liz."

Liz smiled as she listened to Max shooing Jessie away.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." Liz said, and she did.

"I love you Liz Parker," Max said his voice husky with emotion.

And this time, without pause, Liz said it back: "I love you too Max Evans."


	16. ACT 15

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay guys. What can I say? When I get caught up in a new fandom I get…well, caught up. I'm all better now though, lol. Hope I still have some readers out there.

**Disclaimer**: Same as always. Don't own, don't sue.

**ACT**: 15

Liz sighed in relief as she pulled in front of the sprawling ranch style house in Sherman Oaks. Driving on the 405 never failed to leave her slightly shaken. The people who traveled it drove like maniacs. Especially on Saturday afternoons. She was amazed every time she made it off the freeway alive. For an instant she wondered if Max felt the same way when driving to her condo in Marina del Rey. She doubted it. Men viewed driving differently.

Exiting the car, she smiled in anticipation as she made her way up the extensive driveway. Between work and visiting her parents, she hadn't see Max or Jessie since the beginning of the week. To say she was looking forward to spending the day lounging around the pool with her two favorite people in the world was an understatement. Max had even promised to fire up the grill with a few steaks, hot dogs, and hamburgers.

Liz frowned in puzzlement as she neared the front door. Someone had been watching her through the living room blinds. For a moment she thought it was Jessie and then shook her head in denial. No it wasn't Jessie. She would have been out the door as soon as she spotted Liz. And before she could ponder the mystery anymore, the door swung open and Max appeared.

Liz smiled joyously before noting the odd look on his face. It was a cross between annoyed, anxious, and resigned.

"Hey," she said brightly. Only it came out shaky and uncertain.

Max never said a word. He merely pulled her into his arms enveloping her in a comforting hug. Comforting who? Liz wondered. When he pulled back to meet her eyes she asked apprehensively: "What's wrong?"

"My parent's are here," he spoke in a low voice while rubbing the back of his neck

"What? Why?"

If the situation weren't so dire Max would have laughed at the way the words shot from Liz's mouth in rapid-fire succession.

"Apparently Izzy picked today of all days to introduce her newest boyfriend to my parent's." Max's mouth twisted sardonically. His sister changed boyfriends like people changed their underwear. Only this time Izzy claimed it was serious. Time would tell.

Liz shrugged. "That's nice. But how does it all connect?" She knew she sounded bitchy, but Max's news had thrown her. She wasn't exact ready to _meet the parents_. And it sure as hell wasn't how she planned on spending her day.

Max scratched the back of his neck looking sheepish. "Well see, Jessie kinda told Isabel about our little barbeque and she decided on an impromptu visit. Unfortunately, she was at my parent's house at the time and they decided to tag along."

Liz eyed Max silently for a few seconds before saying with a sigh, "Well this should be fun."

Several hours later found the Evans hacienda all nice and quiet. Max's family had left at around five and Jessie had gone to bed a little over an hour later. With so many people around to impress, she'd worn herself out with hyperactivity. All in all the day had not been _too_ bad. There were a few awkward moments, however.

Like when Alex, Isabel's new beau, commented on how coordinated Liz and Max were together as they went about setting up for the meal. How they worked like a well oiled machine, anticipating each others every move. When he asked how long they'd known each other a deafening silence had descended over the group.

It was Max who came to the rescue. He'd said nonchalantly, "several years" without elaborating, and Isabel had jumped in changing the subject. Apparently Alex got the hint though, and kept his comments to neutral topics like politics and the economy. Max's parent's followed his example to Liz's relief. And so what if every once in a while Philip Evans stared at her like she was a bug under a microscope. She chose to ignore it.

"What are thinking about?" Max whispered into Liz's ear as the two shared a lounge chair with Liz nestled between his legs. There was a full moon out tonight and they had a perfect view of the stars from the back yard.

"Nothing much," Liz mumbled, all relaxed and sleepy lying back against Max's chest.

"So today wasn't _too_ bad, was it?"

"Not too bad." Liz shivered and burrowed deeper into Max's arms as cool breeze danced along her shorts covered legs.

"You cold?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Bet I can warm you up," he said and began laying soft moist kisses along the side of her neck. And now Liz was shivering for a different reason.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, tilting her head back so that their lips were now mere centimeters apart.

"More like a fact," Max said huskily before his lips collided with hers.

**-&-**

Liz awoke the next morning with jarring impact as Jessie jumped onto the bed.

"Hi Liz," she smiled from ear to ear. "I didn't know you were spending the night. Why didn't you sleep in my room? We could have had a slumber party." She stared at Liz her amber colored eyes bright and inquisitive, looking all kinds of cute in a power puff girls nightgown.

"Umm…" Liz stammered blushing profusely.

"Jessie what did I tell you about entering my room without knocking?" Max asked sternly, finally finding his voice.

"But daddy I did knock. You didn't answer. And when I peeked through the door I saw Liz." She shrugged blithely as if this was excuse enough and Liz stifled a giggle.

"We'll talk about it later," Max shook his head bemusedly. "But for now why don't you go get washed and dressed and I'll fix breakfast."

"French toast?" Jessie pleaded artfully.

"What ever you want," Max promised. _As long as it gets me out of this awkward situation. _

"You're the best daddy in the whole world," Jessie smacked a kiss on Max's cheek before scrambling from the bed and exiting the room.

"Don't even," Max began as Liz's stifled giggles turned into full fledged laughter.

"God, the look on your face," Liz continued to chuckle. "Poor daddy," she mocked consolingly.

"Yeah, well you didn't think it was so funny when she was asking why you hadn't spent the night in her room," Max mocked in return as he rolled on-top of Liz pinning her beneath him. "Just be glad we had the foresight to slip something on before falling asleep" he said, before lowering his head to nuzzle Liz's tee-shirt covered neck.

"Maaxx…we can't," Liz whispered huskily while contradicting herself at the same time by wrapping her legs around his pajama covered hips and her arms around his neck.

"I know," he kissed the words across her delicate collar bone before rolling onto his back with a sigh.

"Rain-check," Liz promised, happiness gleaming in her eyes.

"Count on it," Max smiled his eyes a mirror image of hers.

**-&- **

Liz sat on a kitchen stool watching in fascination as father and daughter went about making Sunday morning breakfast. She had been ordered to park herself to the side while they handled everything. Honored guest, as Jessie had so seriously told her, did not help with the cooking. Liz smiled as she recalled this.

She watched as Max instructed Jessie on how to break open the eggs just right so that no pieces of shell made it into the bowl. The two of them were so incredibly adorable together. If Liz didn't know any better she would have taken Jessie for Max's biological daughter. Not only were the two of them extremely close, but the family resemblance was eerily uncanny.

And out of nowhere a wave of sadness hit Liz with the force of a sledge hammer. She and Max would never have a child together. And somewhere deep inside she knew he would one day want a son. The one thing she could never give him. The awful truth she had yet to work up the courage to tell him. Because she knew, without a doubt in her mind he would blame himself for it. And then were would they be?

"Liz…?"

She looked up and Max tilted his head in silent inquiry.

"Just daydreaming," she smiled, though the earlier light in her eyes was considerably dimmed. How could she tell him, this beautiful man who she loved _so _much, that they would forever be shackled to ghost of the past?

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it's short, but I haven't written in over a month. I'm just getting my feet wet. And as you guys can see I tried to make this chapter angst free. It just wasn't to be. And yeah, I could have picked better locations for Max and Liz's homes, but every place else seemed so pretentious. Sherman Oaks and Marina del Rey seemed the lesser of evils. And I'm not from LA, so this is speaking strictly from research. That said, if I still have any readers out there, please review. Btw, for those who are interested, the newest chapter of **Landslide** should be out in a day or two.


	17. ACT 16

**A/N:** Ok, so time flies when you're having fun. Not! Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. Hope I still have some readers. Enough said. On with the show.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**ACT: 16**

**May 11, 2005. One week later. **

Liz could have killed Maria. Let's do lunch she'd said. Better yet, let's make it a girl's day out she'd said. It'll be fun she'd said. Only it wasn't. Even in comfortable flats, Liz's feet burned from the amount of walking she'd done in the last few hours. It was _so_ like Maria to drag her to every well known boutique in Los Angles, Fred Segal included, only to buy a dress from some little known vintage shop off of Melrose.

When she'd asked Maria, why the big production her friend had turned to her with a smile, patted her on the head like an idiot child and said:

"To be seen of course. Don't you know anything chica?"

Liz had started to retort something about Maria not knowing when a swift foot was about to be planted in her ass, but she had counted to ten instead, and the moment had passed.

So now they sat at a corner table in Spago surrounded by the who's who of Hollywood. And even though Liz wasn't the biggest watcher of television, even she'd recognized several celebrities. Like the red-head from that popular night time soap Desperate House Wives or Desperate Women something like that. Liz had never watched it of course, but there was such a media blitz surrounding it that the actresses were recognized practically everywhere. She'd also recognized the lead actor from the show CSI. Now there was a show she could sink her teeth into. Plus the actor was _hot _in an older guy kinda way. And maybe, just maybe, she'd caught a glimpse of one of the actors from that old show Dawson's River. James VanderHawk, but she wasn't quite sure.

Glancing down at the menu at hand, Liz blinked in shock at the exuberant prices and then shrugged her shoulders. It was Maria's treat after all. And damn if she didn't deserve a pricey meal after running around LA half the day.

"Good afternoon ladies. My name is Lacey and I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you today?"

Liz glanced over at Maria who took the lead. "We'll both have a grilled chicken salad, light on the dressing, an order of bread sticks, and a bottle of your best white wine."

Liz rolled her eyes as the perky little brunet stood there staring at Maria in awestruck wonder. "Oh my God, you're Maria DeLuca from the show Malibu," the waitress gushed. And Liz nearly gagged as Maria preened.

"My mom and I watch your show all the time. I think you are the best actress on there." Kill me now, Liz thought. She couldn't wait to tell Max about her day. He hated pretentious bullshit even more than she did.

Annoyed and tired, Liz mentally checked out of the conversation. When she checked back in Maria was handing the waitress her autograph.

"Sorry to breakup the little love-fest here but I'm kinda hungry," she grouched and watched the waitress turn lobster.

"Sorry," Ms. perky mumbled before scurrying off.

"Wow!" Maria laughed. "You're really being a bitch. I just play one on TV. If I didn't know any better, I'd tell you to get laid already."

For the first time all day a genuine smile crossed Liz's face. "Yeah, well lucky for me that's not a problem."

"I bet," Maria said with a smirk and Liz giggled before turning serious again.

"Sorry for being such a drag. But you know how much I hate shopping." Liz grimaced.

"And it shows," Maria said sarcastically, though jokingly as she glanced from Liz's casual jean skirt and tee-shirt to her own Seven Jeans and strapless halter top. "Good thing Max's pays attention to your other attributes."

"Like my mind?"

"More like your ass."

"Mariaaa!" Liz's eyes widened as she glanced around the restaurant.

"Please," the blonde rolled her green eyes while flicking a stray strand of hair over her left shoulder. "You wouldn't believe some of the things I've heard in this so called classy establishment."

"I bet," Liz parroted Maria's earlier words. It never failed to amaze her how people in the public eye had the most scandals.

"So guess who called me the other day?" Maria asked coyly.

"President Bush asking you to sing at a White House gala?" Liz quipped.

"Ewww. As if I would ever give that Asshat the time of day. Guess again."

"Tom Cruise?"

"Can you say nut job?"

Liz laughed. "I give up then."

"Michael."

"Michael Jackson!" Liz gave an exaggerated shiver. "That's just scary."

"Michael Guerin," Maria sighed in exasperation.

"Wow," Liz breathed in shock. Was this the year for reunions or what? They hadn't seen hide nor hair of Michael Guerin in over three years. He and Maria broke up right around the time she was hired for Malibu. Maria had been rather closed mouthed about the whole thing, so Liz could only speculate as to the cause. The two of them breaking up had weirded Liz out. Sure they'd argued all the time, but back in high school they'd been like Bonnie & Clyde. The ultimate ride or die couple.

"So what did he want?"

"To see me of course."

"Are you? Gonna see him that is?"

"Well, what I was thinking was…."

**-&-**

"So how was your day dear?" Max asked mockingly. He knew Liz had not looked forward to day of shopping with Maria. Liz simply hated to shop. And although he couldn't blame her, he couldn't help teasing her about it either. The two of them were spending a quiet evening at Liz's apartment. They lounged on the living room sofa side by side with her head resting on his shoulder as they watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith on DVD. Princess Jessie was spending the night at her grandparents.

Liz glanced up at him in mock anger. "Keep it up Mr. Comedian and see what happens."

Max smiled lazily. "Be more specific."

"Let's just say you might find yourself getting reacquainted with your right hand." She threatened, though her eyes gleamed with good humor.

Max scoffed before running the tip of his finger down the side of Liz's neck. "Not even in high school."

"Oh, so you were that popular, huh?" Liz still smiled, but a hint insecurity seeped into her voice.

Some things were better left unsaid, Max thought. Now all he had to do was find a way to extract his foot from his own ass. Of course he chose humor. Leaning forward until his lips touched the delicate shell of Liz's left ear, he said in exaggerated gangsta speak:

"In high school I was **da man** homey."

This sent Liz off into a fit of giggles as she pushed Max away from her ear. "How sad," she said after catching her breath. "A man of your age and status watching MTV."

Max looked highly offended. "Thanks a lot. I didn't know you viewed me as so old and boring."

"Don't worry baby," Liz fought back a smile. "I'll still love you when your looks fade, your package shrinks, and you have to put your teeth in a jar."

"Shrinking package my ass!" Max exclaimed pouncing on top of Liz and pinning her beneath him. Now let's see who has the last laugh, he thought.

"Hmm, so maybe it's not shrinking after all," she whispered huskily, shifting her hips under Max's. "So what are you waiting for _big boy_? Show me whatcha working with." And that's just what he did.

**A/N:** I have no idea where this chapter came from, it practically wrote itself. I just knew I was tired of all the angst. Hope you guys find it as fun to read as I found it to write. Next up: The original pod-squad reunites in a dinner party from…well, if not exactly hell then pretty funnily close. Please review guys and let me know you are still out there.


	18. ACT 17

**A/N:** Ok guys. This story is starting to feel a bit long winded. That said, there are probably like three more chapters left after this one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

**ACT: 17**

**May 16, 2005. **

Max watched amusedly as Liz went about the spacious living room frantically plumping pillows and smoothing the deep blue cushions of the micro-fiber sofa.

_As if they could get any smoother, _he thought ironically.

"Liz would you please just relax," Max said from his perch by the window. He'd been sitting there for nearly an hour. Under Liz's direction of course. He was the look-out so to speak. As if the people arriving didn't know how to ring a freaking door bell.

Liz's mania would almost be cute if she weren't driving Max mad right along with her.

She shot him a harassed look. "I just want everything to be perfect. Why oh why did I let Maria talk me into this?" She pouted mournfully. "And why didn't you stop me?"

Max shot her a look that said 'as if' and Liz sighed.

"Alright, alright. But are you sure I look ok?"

Now Max looked harassed. He'd watched her change several times before settling on a pair of black flowing trousers and apricot halter top with visible black seams.

"You look beautiful," he said coming up beside her. He felt her relax as he massaged the tense muscles at the back of her neck. "It's gonna be fine. They'll come, they'll eat, and then they'll leave. What could be so hard about that?"

**-&-**

Less than an hour later Max was eating his own words. When Liz had first told him about her idea of throwing a dinner party to introduce her news friends, i.e. Isabel and Alex to her old friends Michael and Maria, he had been all for it.

And then she'd told him the real reason.

Apparently, Michael and Maria who rivaled only Max and Liz for the most on and off again couple of the century, and who hadn't seen each three years were contemplating a reunion. That being the case, Maria had come up with the less than ingenuous idea of their first date occurring on neutral ground.

Liz's neutral ground to be exact.

Thus the origins of the headache inducing dinner party. And it had started out so well too.

All of the ten minutes it took to pass out drinks.

Michael of course kicked it off by staring at Isabel a little too long for Maria's taste. She wasn't used to being out shined. After one too many nudges to his kidney by her elbow he exploded.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"What the hell is yours? You haven't stopped staring at Isabel since we arrived."

"Shrimp ball," Liz offered walking into the room. She was clueless to the atmosphere.

"Don't mind if I do." This from Maria as she grabbed one, took two hardy bites and then swallowed.

Michael who sat next to her on the sofa crossed his long legs with a shudder. Alex smothered a chuckled, Isabel smiled innocently, and Max made a just shoot me gesture towards his head.

"What I miss?" Liz asked while sitting the tray on the glass table separating the sofa, loveseat, and lounger.

No one said a word merely stared pointedly at Michael.

"What the hell? All I did was try to figure out where the hell I'd seen Isabel before," he huffed defensively.

"Oh that," the statuesque blonde said blithely. "I model on the side. I was recently in a dream sequence commercial for Lever 2000."

No one was in doubt as they took in her perfect hair and curved body in a black knee length evening gown.

"That's it," Michael said thoughtlessly snapping his fingers. "The shower scene right?"

Max snorted and Liz who was sitting on the arm of the chair next to him pinched his thigh causing him to yelp.

This of course diverted everyone's attention and rescued Michael from the hot seat.

**-&-**

"That was a lot of fun," Max said after the last couple finally left.

"Good. Great. Fun was had by all." Liz's tiredly replied as she dropped wearily next to him on the sofa.

"I thought I would bust a gut during desert when Alex asked Michael what he did for a living and he replied, "I just signed a one year contract as the newest badass on the hit Soap Malibu." The look on Maria's face was priceless," Max quietly chuckled.

Liz smiled. "It was kinda funny. No doubt those two have a lot to talk about."

"So do we." Max was suddenly serious.

"Whatta you mean," Liz eyed him nervously. Her mind searched frantically for an answer as panic raced along the nerve endings of her spine.

Taking her hands in his, Max stared into her eyes for a few seconds before speaking:

"I know this may seem premature, but if life has taught us anything it's that time waits for no man."

"Max…" Liz tried to stop him, both fearing and anticipating his words all at the same time.

"No, let me finish," he touched his fingers gently to the bow of her lips to keep her silent.

"In all of my 28 years you are the only woman I have ever loved. And far from that being _ordinary_ I think it's extraordinary." He paused to wipe a stray tear from the corner of her eye with the pad of his thumb.

"Not only has your love embraced me, but everyone you have ever come in contact with. Especially my daughter. Do you know how much Jessie loves and looks up to you? I could not have asked for a better roll model for her. And as for myself, when I'm with you, I feel like every prayer I've had has been answered, every dream I've had has come true. You Liz Parker complete me." He smiled as she gave a hiccupped laugh.

"And no, it's not just a line from a movie. I truly love you Liz. I'm asking you to be my wife."

"Oh Max." Reaching up to cup his face, she peppered kisses along his lips, cheeks, and finally his forehead.

Leaning back she stared deeply into his eyes and said:

"I love you with all my heart. But my answer is no."

**A/N2:** I know it's short guys and not exactly as promised, but it's the way it flowed. I had no choice but to follow my muse. Anyway, as I seem to have lost the majority of my readers, those who are still out there please review. I truly love hearing from you.


	19. ACT 18

**A/N:** Alright guys we are coming to the ending here. What isn't in this chapter will be in the next, with a short epilogue to follow. Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. Your reviews have been uplifting and invaluable.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**ACT: 18**

Max sat there facing Liz with a look of utter devastation on his face. She remembered him looking somewhat similar to this when he realized the futility of giving his brother more CPR. Tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks

"Max," she reached out a comforting hand only to have him flinch away from her. "I can explain," she pleaded.

"NO! That won't be necessary," he stood up and backed away from her, his eyes searching wildly for his car keys.

Liz stood up too and ran a shaking hand through her long dark hair. _God! He looks so hurt, _she thought. Her own soul felt just as wounded. She watched with a feeling of dread as he located his keys and headed for the front door. She had to tell him. It was now or never.

"I got pregnant by you seven years ago." Her words had all the impact of a bomb going off.

Max froze as the words filtered through his brain. _Did she just say? No._ He shook his head in denial before turning to face her. The look on her face was all the proof he needed.

Had he been thinking clearly, rationally, he would never have asked his next question. "What…how…did you have an abortion?"

He watched Liz's hand cover her mouth to stifle a sob as tears poured rapidly from her eyes. Unable to articulate words at this point, she merely shook her head.

"Adoption then. You had the child adopted out," Max went on determinedly. Denial could be a real bitch sometimes.

"Oh Max," Liz said sadly. And he knew right then and there he didn't want to hear her answer.

"I lost the baby in the accident," she made sure to emphasize the word accident.

"No. That's not possible." He stared at her blankly as his whole world began to crumble around him. He felt a sharp pain in the region of his chest and wondered if twenty-eight, nearly twenty-nine, was too young to have a heart attack.

"Did you never wonder why I was hospitalized for like a week after the accident? For gods sake Max, didn't you ever wonder why Tyler came after you the way he did? Why he was _so_ angry? He overheard me and Maria talking about you and the baby right after I took the pregnancy test."

Her softly spoken words pierced Max's skin like a barrage of bullets, and he had no defense against them. He wanted to accuse her of keeping things from him. Of lying about the past.

But he couldn't.

Truth was he himself had never wanted to talk about the past. To him it served no purpose to open old wounds. He'd been content in the knowledge that as long as he and Liz were together now, the past no longer mattered.

He was wrong.

"Is that why you don't want to marry me," he asked numbly, "because I killed our baby?"

"That's not true Max," Liz sank down on the sofa because her legs would no longer support her. How could he believe she felt that way? She never wanted him to believe that.

"It's true that I lost the baby during the _accident, _but it was an ectopic pregnancy."

When he stared at her in confusion she continued. "In ectopic pregnancies the fetus settles somewhere outside the uterus leaving it very little room to grow. If caught early enough the doctor advises abortion. If it's not caught early wherever the fetus has settled eventually ruptures, endangering the mother's life. So you see Max, accident or no accident, it just wasn't meant to be," she said with quiet acceptance. And she really believed this too. Maybe for the first time since it happened.

Max took a few seconds to contemplate this. Due to Liz's latest revelation he felt less like a murderer, but this did not negate the hole left in his heart for a baby that would never be. Nor, did it answer his original question. With sad sigh he asked her one more time:

"So why don't you want to marry me?"

Liz didn't answer him right away. Instead she rose slowly and crossed the room until they were standing face to face, eye to eye. It was only then that she spoke, in a thin reedy voice:

"Nothing and I do mean nothing, in this world would make me happier than to be your wife. But I know you want more children Max, maybe even a son someday, and I can't give that to you. I can't have children anymore," she paused at his harshly indrawn breath before continuing, "and if anyone deserves more children it's you. I look at you with Jessie and my heart nearly burst at the love and attention you show her. I could only imagine how you'd feel about a child of your own."

"Liz it doesn't—"

"No," she stopped him from speaking by gently touching his lips with the fingers of her right hand. "I know you might think it doesn't matter right now, but it will. And I'd rather let you go than have you come to resent me one day for sometime I can't change."

"But Liz," he began, his voice full of anguish.

"Goodbye Max," she said the finality of her tone undeniable. Moving around him she opened the door and waited for him to leave.

With his shoulders slumped in weary resignation he did just that. And as soon as he was gone Liz slumped to the floor and cried like she hadn't cried since losing the baby.

**MAY 21, 2005: Several days later. **

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go_

_Neither one of us knew why_

There was no better singer to listen to when you were feeling maudlin than Mary J. Blige. This thought floated through Liz's mind as she lay on the couch listening to the radio. Once again she'd lost the man she loved and she had no one to blame but herself.

While Max had been thinking in terms of building a future together she had been treading water, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

No.

That wasn't true.

_We didn't build nothing overnight_

_Cuz love like this takes some time_

She'd been hoping against hope that the past would not rare its ugly head again; when in reality it had never really gone away. How could it when she'd been keeping secrets? So all the naysayers, mainly her family, were right. She and Max didn't belong together.

_People swore it off as a phase_

_Said we can't see that_

_Now from top to bottom_

_They see that we did that (yes)_

Only they did belong together. Were in fact great together. And Jessie…Liz loved that child like her very own. So how did things get so out of control? So messed up?

Oh yeah, because of her.

Because of her insecurities. Because she felt like less than a whole woman she'd driven Max away. Pushed him out the door, literally. When he was all she ever wanted. He and Jessie. They had overcome so much, and like a fool she'd gone and thrown their chance at happiness away.

_It's so true that (yes)_

_We've been through it (yes)_

_We've got some real sh (yes)_

_See baby we been…_

_Too strong for to long (and I can't live without you baby)_

The only question now was how did she go about getting him back? Better yet, did he even want her back? Because she definitely couldn't live without him. Not this time. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

tbc…


	20. ACT 19

**A/N:** Buckle up guys we're nearing the finish line.

**Disclaimer:** Same.

**ACT: 19**

**MAY 22, 2005: One day later.**

Max was sitting on the side of his bed staring off into space when he noticed Jessie standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Waving her in distractedly, he continued to brood.

"Daddy what's wrong?" she asked, her amber colored eyes dark with concern as she stood beside him.

Max almost smiled as he noted the casual blue jeans and pink Power Puff Girls tee-shirt she was wearing. Liz's influence no doubt. Under Isabel's fashion plated tutelage poor Jessie had been stuck wearing suitable dresses and skirts. Max found it amazing the changes Liz had wrought in both their lives in such a short time. Liz, the reason for his current uneasiness.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Max forced himself to focus on his daughter. She stood before him with her hands perched on her tiny hips. A frown marred her normally pretty face.

"Whatcha need jelly belly," he tried to tease. Normally this made Jessie laugh.

Not today.

The expression on her face remained dead serious. _Too_ serious for a six year old. That's when it hit Max.

She knew.

Maybe not the particulars, but she definitely knew something was wrong. For a child, Jessie could be amazingly perceptive sometimes. Scratch that, she could be amazingly perceptive _most_ of the time.

"Liz has not been over for days and days. Doesn't she love us anymore daddy."

Yup, the cat was definitely out of the bag. Sometimes being right could be so wrong! The hurt and confusion in his daughter's little voice was enough to break Max's heart.

All over again.

"Of course she still loves us Jessie. She's just been really busy at work this week," he lied. Great father he was, Max silently berated himself. He had just lied to his own child.

Of course Jessie being Jessie saw straight through it.

"That doesn't sound right daddy." She wrinkled her nose. "Even when Liz can't come over she calls me before I go to bed at night."

She had him there.

_Shit!_ Max silently swore. This was why adults should never lie to kids. It counted for less than zero that he had never meant to lie. Or, that Jessie had put him on the spot. What did matter was the fact that he had even considered how all this would affect Jessie. He'd only been thinking of himself.

_Not exactly father of the year_, he thought self deprecatingly.

But how was a six year old supposed to understand something he didn't understand himself, at twenty-eight? How did he explain to Jessie that Liz wasn't going to be part of their lives anymore?

"Jessie, baby," he began with slow deliberation, "There's something I have to tell you. Liz is," he stopped, shook his head and sighed. Then, "Liz is—"

"Right here," the woman he in question said from the doorway of the room. "I hope you don't mind. Jonesy let me in," Liz said to Max. She was referring to Mrs. Jones the Evans' resident housekeeper/babysitter.

"Liz, Liz," Jessie yelled happily, tackling her in a hug that rocked slight brunet on her feet. "Where have you been?" Jessie asked pulling away. "Daddy and I have really missed you." Her words were a balm to Liz's soul.

"Jessie," Max called, rising to his feet. When he had his daughter's attention he said, "Daddy needs to talk to Liz. Why don't you run downstairs and get a snack from Jonesy."

"But daddy—"

"—now Jessica Anne Evans," Max said quietly though sternly.

With a dramatic sigh, followed by a pout, Jessie flounced from the room.

Liz stifled an involuntary laugh before saying, "With an attitude like that, and the city we live in, you do know she's going to be an actress right?" Max smiled and Liz's eyes ran hungrily over his face.

She felt like she hadn't seen him for weeks rather than days.

"You think it's to late to un-introduce her to Maria?" Max teased in return.

"I'm afraid that ship has already sailed. _Aunt_ Maria was talking about taking Jessie shopping on Rodeo Drive just last week," Liz said, her humor vanishing by the end of her sentence. Because just last week everything was perfect in her little world. Ok, not exactly perfect, but life was _good_, bordering on great. If you didn't look too deep.

Unfortunately, Liz was never in to shallow.

"Liz…"

"…Max"

"You go first," they said in unison and then laughed, releasing pent-up nervous tension.

Max smiled wryly. "How about we both sit down and take a deep breath? From there we can play it by ear."

Liz nodded, fully entered the room, and then took a seat in a comfortable chair across from Max's bed. She attempted to do as he suggested by breathing in and out slowly. To her amazement, the technique actually eased some of the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Better?" Max asked from his seat on the bed.

"Much."

"So, you wanna go first?"

"Don't you think _I_ should," Liz smiled sadly before continuing. "I owe you an apology Max. It was wrong of me to tell you what I told you and then ask you to leave. I never gave you a chance to express how you felt about…well, anything. I was afraid of appearing less in your eyes. So I pushed you away. It was easier than waiting for you to push me away."

Max shook his head. "Did you really believe that? Did you really think I would see you as less because you can't have children?"

Liz shrugged. "Why not? It's how I see myself."

"If I ask you a question will you answer me truthfully, Liz?" When she simply nodded Max continued. "When we ran into each other at hotel, I asked you to give us a second chance. If never truly meant to follow through, then why say yes?"

Liz glanced away saying nothing. Her face burned with shame and guilt.

Max's anger grew at her continued silence. "Were you just stringing me along? Cause even back then you had to know I was playing for keeps. And what about Jessie, dammit? You allowed her to become attached to you, knowing the whole time that _this_," Max waved an agitated hand between the two of them, "wasn't permanent. Why would you do something like that?" he asked unaware of the anguish in his eyes. "Do you hate me _that_ much? Was this some form of revenge? I know you said you don't blame me for the baby, but maybe they were just words."

Liz bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stay the sobs that were forcing their way from the back of her throat. "Of course I don't hate you! Nor do I blame you for what happened to the baby. But I was being selfish Max. I thought I could have you. You and Jessie both. Just for a little while, and then walk away. Not because I wanted to, but because I knew it wasn't meant to be. That something would have eventually gone wrong. If not our past, then something else would have gotten in the way. Stories that end in happily ever after are just stories that haven't finished."

Max stared at her with sad eyes. How could he have not known she felt this way? "Who said life was only about happily ever after? We make our own happiness Liz, just like we cause our own pain." She shuddered at the accuracy of his words. "The past will always be with us. But it doesn't have to consume us. And if Jessie is the only child we are destined to have, then so be it. I love you Liz, and I know you love me. The rest…well, we'll figure it out along the way."

Liz was in his arms before he could finish speaking. The two of them held on tightly silently vowing to never let each other go. Lifting their heads they stared at each other with tear filled eyes. A second later they were kissing greedily, literally devouring one another.

When their lips finally parted Max asked breathlessly, "Liz Parker will you marry me?"

And this time she said, "Yes Max I'll marry you. Forever and always."

**-&-**

Things moved quickly after that. Jessie was informed of the coming nuptials and was naturally ecstatic about Liz becoming her mother. Plans were set in motion for the wedding to take place within the next month. Liz doubted it could be done, but with Isabel and Maria at the helm anything was possible.

The only glitch in Liz's happiness was when she decided to inform her family.

"Hey mom," she'd said when Nancy Parker had answered the phone.

"Liz," the joy in Nancy's voice could not be mistaken. "How have you been dear?"

"Pretty good actually. That's why I'm calling."

"Oh?" Nancy said somewhat confused.

"Mom…umm, Max and I are getting married in a few weeks. Your invitation is in the mail."

Nancy went silent.

"Mom?"

"Are you happy Liz?"

"Yeah mom, I really am."

"Then I'm happy too."

"Does that mean you'll come to my wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I know Tyler's pretty much a lost cause, but what about dad?"

"I can't make any promises but I'll try Liz."

"Thanks Mom. That's all I ask." She paused then said, "I love you, you know."

"You too baby girl."

Later that week, Nancy informed Liz that she would be flying solo at the wedding. That Tyler had gone ballistic at the news. Liz was saddened though not surprised. She was surprised however; by the way Max's parent's handled the news.

"Welcome to the family Liz," Max's mother had said, hugging her warmly. "You are without a doubt the best thing to happen to this family in a long time." Liz doubted that but she kept it to herself.

Phillip's reception wasn't as warm, but he had toasted them at the engagement party two weeks later. "To Max and Liz," he'd said, "may life bring you everything you deserve and more." This was said with such an absence of malice Liz had no choice but to believe he meant it. Maybe things were finally changing for the better.

**-&-**

**JUNE 22, 2005: 4:06 pm**

The weeks leading up to the wedding raced by. With just a week left before the ceremony Max and Liz exited City Hall smiling, their marriage license in hand. Things had been hectic but they'd somehow gotten through it. Even when Isabel and Maria nearly came to blows over the brides maids dresses.

Maria wanted to go bold, aka **Stella McCarthy**, while Isabel wanted understated elegance aka, **Dior**. They'd fallen somewhere in between and gone with **Prada.** They did agree on one thing, Liz's dress. A strapless, cream colored, flowing, frothy, **Vera Wang** with a waist tie.

At ten-thousand dollars it was _way_ too expensive in Liz's opinion. However, Maria claimed she looked like and angel in it. And as Isabel pointed out, Max could afford it. So Liz reluctantly agreed. Ok so she pretended reluctance, the dress was to die for. And Max was going to loss it when he saw her in it.

"So this is really it, huh," Liz said as they paused on the steps of City Hall to look at the license. The hall of records had been dark and dank, but the sun shinning outside shone down perfectly on the paper in her hand.

"Having second thoughts?" Max asked needing reassurance.

"As if. Do you know how hot I look in Vera Wang?" Liz teased.

"No. But I can't wait to find out." Max grinned as they walked down the steps hand and hand.

It wasn't until they reached Max's black SUV that he realized he'd left his car keys back inside the building. He vaguely remembered resting them on the counter when the clerk had gone to get their license.

"Damn," he cursed patting his jean pockets.

"What's wrong?" Liz looked worried.

"I left my keys inside," Max nodded towards the building.

"Senility setting in early, huh? Oh well, at least you're rich."

"And you're a—"

"Don't say it," Liz swatted Max on the ass teasingly. "Just go get your keys granddad."

Max shot her a mock glare. "I'll show you who's your DADDY later."

"Promises, promises," Liz chirped as he walked away. She was smiling as she watched how his jeans rode low on his hips encasing his perfect butt. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar looking black mini-van inching through the parking lot, but paid it no attention.

Until it sped up. Heading straight for Max.

"MAX!"

Max who'd spun around at the sound of Liz's frightened scream felt a horrible jolt. And then he was flying, soaring trough the air. He landed with jarring impact, confused, hurt and barely conscious. He vaguely recognized the sounds of people screaming around him. Liz's voice led the pact.

"Max, oh my god Max," She cried as she ran to crouch beside him.

He opened his mouth in an effort to comfort her, but all he could do was cough up blood. The last thing he heard was the sound of Liz screaming his name as everything faded into oblivion.

**-&-**

**JUNE 22, 2005: Los Angeles Police Department: 7:32 pm**

"Ms. Parker? Liz? Do you need to stop? How about a drink of water?" Detective Morgan asked concernedly.

"No. I'm fine." Liz blinked as her eyes regained focus. "But I really need to get back to the hospital." She couldn't seem to erase the vision of Max lying bleeding and broken on the ground. The scene kept reverberating through her head.

Like a bad dream.

Only this was real. And reliving it for Detective Morgan hadn't helped.

"Just a few more questions," he said, his gaze filled with pity. "There were several witnesses to the accident, but none of them got a good look at the van or driver as he sped away. Did you Ms. Parker?"

"I sure did," Liz answered. Her voice harsh with suppressed anger and grief. "And it was no accident. It was deliberate. The driver was my brother Tyler. It was my brother Tyler," she lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake. Tears too long suppressed finally broke free.

**-&-**

Less than an hour after completing her statement, Liz returned to the hospital. Max was still in surgery. As she sat in the surgical waiting room surrounded by the Evans', Alex, and even Michael and Maria she felt alone. Jessie was at home with Jonesy. They'd decided not to tell her anything until they knew something definite.

Poor Jessie. If Max didn't make it…no, she wouldn't even go there. Liz began to pray silently when a doctor in sweat soaked green scrubs exited the O.R. doors. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"You listen here Doc. If my son doesn't make it I'll sue this hospital for all it's worth," Phillip Evans blustered.

The doctor ignored him completely. Instead he focused his attention on the rest of the group. "It was touch and go there for a while but we finally got him stable. He had internal bleeding do to a broken rib which punctured his left lung. His right leg was shattered in two places and required several pins and he has a mild concussion. It will be a long recovery, but he should be just fine."

Diane Evans wept at his last words and she and her husband hugged each other in comfort. Alex hugged a teary eyed Isabel, and Michael and Maria both hugged a shaking Liz.

**-&-**

The next day Max was transferred to the MICU or Medical Intensive Care Unit and Liz sat beside his bed waiting for him to wake up. Only one person was allowed to visit at a time and everyone decided Liz should go first. It had been almost twenty-four hours and Max was still uncurious. The doctor's were beginning to worry.

Liz too.

"Hey," Max whispered groggily causing Liz to lift her head. She had been staring blankly at the floor counting the square tiles.

"Hey," Liz whispered back with tears in her eyes. She lovingly held Max's I.V. inserted hand.

"What happened?" Max mumbled weakly.

"Tyler tried to kill you," Liz said, to upset to be anything but blunt.

"Well that sucks."

"This is serious Max."

"Especially from my point of view," he smiled hazily. They must have him on some good stuff. He was feeling no pain.

"I am _so_ sorry Max. Knowing me has brought you nothing but pain. I want you to know I'm going to testify against Tyler in court. Then I'm going to do what I should have done form the start. Get out of your life."

Max sighed. "Liz, please don't start that again. You are not responsible for the actions of others. Not even family. When you agreed to marry me you promised me forever and always. Did you mean it?"

"Yes" she gave him a watery smile. "You know I did."

"Good. Now let me get some sleep. The sooner I get out of here the sooner we can get married."

Liz gave a hiccupped chuckle. Even at one of the lowest points in her life Max found a way to uplift her. _God she loved this man. _

Standing up to place a gentle kiss on his bruised forehead she whispered:

"I love you Max Evans."

"And I love you Liz Parker. Forever and always."

**A/N:** Yah! It's finally over. Well, almost. With all the leaping back and forth in time this fic was a real bitch to write. That said, I'd like to thank all the readers who hung in there no matter how erratic my updates were. You guys are the ones who pushed me to finish this. There will be a short epilogue of the wedding. Thanks again to all the people who read and reviewed this.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N**: Here we go guys, final chapter. Sorry for the delay. I have been trying to log on to this freaking site for several days without success. Hope this lives up to expectations.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Epilogue **

**AUGUST 26, 2005:OVER TWO MONTHS LATER.**

Liz was awakened by the sensation of being jostled. She opened confused doe-like eyes to find Max staring at her with lazy amusement.

"Good sleep," he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

"You were really out of it." He ran a gentle hand over her face brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I had the best dream _ever._" Liz said while stretching.

"Did you now?"

She rolled her eyes at the sexual innuendo in Max's voice.

"Well?" he asked when she remained silent.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," he said with a smirk, his fingers crossed.

"I dreamed we got married."

Max's expression went from confused to concerned. "Liz… sweetheart… baby… we _did_ get married."

Liz glanced down at her left hand. She saw the ten carat Celtic designed Diamond engagement ring that had been her closest companion for over three months. It was now followed by a matching wedding band. A smile spread across her face as a kaleidoscope of the day's events flashed through her head.

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**

Liz sat at the vanity inside the bridal suite of the Odyssey Hotel. The wedding was being held in their beautiful gazebo and the reception in their classically designed ball room. Max had chosen the location for its name. There was just something so poetic about it, he'd said. Just like Odysseus and his wife Penelope in Homer's epic tale, he and Liz too had gone through trials and tribulations to find each other again. She'd teased him for being sappy. But inwardly her heart had sang with joy at the depth of love he felt for her.

She prayed that she would never give him reason to doubt she was as equally devoted.

Staring into the mirror, she could not help but admire her hair and makeup. One of the makeup artist from Maria's show had done it. Liz had been leery about the idea.

But who could say no to hurricane DeLuca?

Anyway, Felicia had done a wonderful job. Liz's dark hair now shoulder length, was styled in a glossy top-knot with a bang in the front. Tendrils hung along the sides of her face. As for her makeup, it was done in a shimmery-golden-peach bronze that made her skin simply glow. It matched perfectly with her lip gloss.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Maria asked entering the room. She was closely followed by Nancy Parker who was dressed in a simple but elegant blue dress. It matched her eyes perfectly. Liz noted with pride.

As for Maria, she made one fabulous looking Maid of Honor in a blush pink Prada gown that fit her like a second skin. It was strapless and made out of satin with white rose patterned stitching surrounding the bottom.

"Almost." Liz answered Maria and then frowned. "I think someone," she stared pointedly, "chose the wrong bra size."

"Chica please. You've been a 34 B since junior high."

Nancy covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Well something it definitely wrong." Liz tried several times to adjust the black strapless satin bra. Nothing seemed to help though. Her breasts kept spilling forward. Body by Victoria seemed to be working overtime.

"Stand up and let me see."

Liz complied and Maria too began to frown.

"Have you put on weight?"

Liz glared furiously.

"Ok, ok." Maria raised her hands defensively.

Nancy stared at her daughter's bountiful breasts and slightly rounder hips in bemusement. An unbelievable thought began to form in her head. _But she couldn't be. Could she? _

"Liz," Nancy called urgently to get her daughter's attention. When Liz looked up her she blurted, "When was your last period?"

"Huh?" she and Maria said at the same time.

Nancy smiled impatiently. "When…was…your…last…period…?"

Liz thought about this for a few seconds before going pale. Sitting down abruptly, she shook her head dazedly. "But that's not possible," she said more to herself.

"When Liz," Nancy asked again, while Maria's face brightened with dawning realization.

"Over two months ago," she whispered disbelievingly. "There was so much going on at the time I barely noticed. But I can't—be."

"The doctor said nearly impossible Liz," Nancy knelt in front of her shaken daughter to take her hands, "_not impossible_. Especially if you weren't using protection."

Liz's guilty flush was answer enough.

"You," Nancy pointed to Maria, "run out and find a pregnancy test. And make it quick. The ceremony starts in," she glanced at her watch. It was after one, "under an hour. And you young lady," she said staring sternly at Liz, "sit there and reflect on the consequences of being irresponsible. I'll try to keep everybody distracted."

Within seconds Liz was alone. She took her mother's advice and reflected on how this could have happened, if it was even possible, and more importantly what it meant for the future?

Would a child with Evans and Parker blood finally put an end to the age old feud? Did the original feud even matter anymore? Both families had lost so much because of it. Max's brother was dead and Tyler was sentenced, just last month, to ten years in prison for attempted murder.

And Liz's parents were getting divorced.

Nancy had decided she could no longer live with the consequences of Jeff's unrelenting hate of the Evans family. Especially when her daughter was about to become a member. She'd been saddened by Tyler's fate, but decided in the end that the outcome was just. She'd been staying at Liz's Condo in Marina Del Rey and planned to go back to school for her Masters in Early Childhood Education.

Liz could not have been prouder of her.

As for what a baby would mean to she and Max. Liz began to smile. A baby would only serve to further _cement_ their relationship. Not that they needed any help in that direction. After the accident she'd practically moved in with Jessie and Max. Instead of needing a period of adjustment it felt like Liz had always lived there. And despite Max's healing injuries they had never been happier.

So was she being too greedy now? Reaching for something beyond her reach?

**-&-**

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on _

Max stood at the altar smiling proudly as he watched Liz march towards him on his father's arm. The sun was shinning brightly and it illuminated the tiara styled veil Liz wore like a halo. He knew it was a cliché but she truly looked like an angel. He had begun to panic when the ceremony was delayed by twenty minutes. He'd only breathed a sigh of relief when Liz's mother Nancy Parker explained it away as a clothing malfunction. Glancing at the barely there bodice of Liz's gown he snickered inwardly. He would tease her later with references to Janet Jackson.

For now, he took her hand firmly in his as she finally reached his side.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start _

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you…_

Liz radiated from inside out with happiness. It seemed like she had been waiting for this moment, this man, all her life. Now that it was here, all her wishes had truly come true.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

**-&-**

The wedding reception was in full swing when the happy couple arrived almost an hour late. People were dinning on Grilled Salmon in cracked pepper lemon sauce, or white wine Grilled Chicken with basil and pesto. There was also sweat Corn Cakes, Wild Rice pilaf with wild mushrooms, Veggie Platters, Fruits, and Nuts, and an assortment of cheeses, wine, and Champaign.

A slightly befuddled Diane Evans had given the two hundred or so guest the go ahead to eat, having no idea where Max and Liz had disappeared to.

Nancy and Maria who were sitting at the bride and grooms table had shared a wink. They knew the reason for the couples delay. But it wasn't their news to impart. Now that Max and Liz had arrived, smiling happily, they rose to their feet with everyone else to give the couple a standing ovation.

The next few hours was filled with laughter, toast, and congratulations. The bouquet had been caught, by Maria of course, the cake had been cut, and it was almost time for the bride and groom to leave.

Jessie had skipped around giddily for most of the day introducing everyone to her new mom. She would be staying with Nancy Parker, her newest grandmother, while Max and Liz spent the next seven days in Venice Italy.

Maria nearly died of envy when she found out their destination a few nights ago. The various couples were having drinks together at the time.

"_Venice, as in Italy," she'd sputtered._

_"Yes, Maria. Venice as in Italy," Liz had laughed. _

_Staring at Max with a speculative look in her eyes Maria had followed up with:_

_"Just how rich are you?"_

_"Maria!" This from Liz. _

_Max had merely laughed and said, "Subtle isn't she."_

_"Like a brick to the head," Michael said sardonically. Everyone had laughed when Maria swatted him. _

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention." When everyone was silent the band's lead male singer continued. "It's time for the last dance of the evening. Would the bride and groom please take the floor?"

Max and Liz complied and stood center stage with their hands joined.

"I hope you didn't pick anything too sappy." Liz leaned to whisper into Max's ear.

"As opposed to what you picked for our first dance." Max teased his bride. They'd had a deal that if Liz picked the first song then Max got to pick the last. Liz had picked the old Ella Fitzgerald song 'At Last'. Now it was time to see what Max had chosen.

"You are _so_ dead," Liz mouthed to him as the band cued the instrumentals. He knew this was one of her favorite songs. Not only was it one of her favorite songs, but it always brought her to tears. She would make him pay for this later, Liz thought as they began to dance.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains _

_Thrust from the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Liz tried to blink as tears began to cloud her eyes.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your love_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

A tear rolled down her face and Max used his thumb to wipe it away ashe twirled her around thedance floor.

_I'll be your cryin shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life…_

**THE PRESENT: SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Max stared worriedly at Liz. _Did she really not remember getting married earlier?_

"Liz…?"

"Gotcha," she said with a roll of her eyes and a giggle. _Like she could ever forget the best day of her life. _"Told you I'd get you back for _that_ song. You made me ruin my makeup."

Max grimaced and then smiled. "You are such a tease."

"You have no idea," she whispered hotly into his ear.

"Hmm," was Max's only response before he shattered Liz's composure with a deep drugging kiss.

When it was over, he calmly picked up the Wall Street Journal he'd been reading while she slept and began reading it again.

"Max!" Liz nudged his shoulder to regain his attention. _How dare he kiss her like that and then ignore her? _

He lifted his brow mockingly. "Problem?"

"Yeah," Liz pouted. "You know I don't like to be called baby," was all she could think to say, referring to his statement when she first woke up. "It's derogatory to women."

Max gave her a knowing smile before asking:

"Is it alright to call you Momma?"

A secret smile lit up Liz's entire face. "Only if I can call you Poppa."

"Deal," Max said before catching her lips in another scorching kiss.

The business woman in her early forties sitting in the aisle across from them sighed with envy. _God,_ she wished she could find someone half as hot to fall in love with her. No such luck. All she had was a past filled with one bad relationship after the next. But something about this young couple inspired her. Filled her heart with hope. Maybe, just maybe, if she was lucky enough, she'd have what they had one day. No ordinary love.

**A/N:** I have never in my life been so glad to be finished with a story. Sorry I had to nip and tuck a lot of the wedding. There were just so many details involved it made my head hurt to even think about writing them. Now, I can focus on my other two stories Landslide and First Love, Last Love, which will be it for me writing Roswell. I hate to admit it but after six years of obsessing over it I'm done. Time to move on to other genres. That said a sincere thanks to all the readers who stuck with me along the way. If it weren't for you guys this never would have been completed.


End file.
